From the Shadows of Her Past
by Out In Space
Summary: Running away from her divorced parents Haruka seeks to find a better life to live.  My view on Haruka's past. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**From the Shadows of Her Past**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.

A blonde haired child had been reborn into the world. Her teal eyes took their first glance at their outside surroundings. Her life was going to start off dark and miserable but later through her strong will she would be able to overcome her past and prepare for the future. Several years would pass and she would live with her two parents, that is until they got divorced. She constantly struggled as a child without the care and support of her parents and later would make dramatic decisions to help shape her destiny. The child's name was Haruka Tenoh.

"Would you please stop running around the house!" The father barked at his five year old daughter who immediately froze straight in her tracks.

"Quit yelling would ya? You want us all to go deaf?" Another pointless argument had been just started by the man's wife.

"Oh shut up, I am the one who works and provides for this family!"

Trying to quickly resolve the quarrel, the teal eyed girl began to interrupt.

"I don't like it when you fight, mommy and daddy. Parents are supposed to get along."

"Stay out of this Haruka!" Cutting off any hope of resolve as her mother had insisted on yelling.

"Lord, our daughter takes these rude traits from you! Always barging in when you're not welcome!"

"Here we go again! Arguing over the awful habits you pressed onto my daughter! It's a wonder why she prefers to dress as a man."

"Your daughter!..." The argument trailed on as the house quickly filled with calamity and swearing. A discouraged Haruka quietly trudged her way up the stairs in a state of hopelessness.

For all she could remember, her parents had always bickered with each other and constantly ignored her. Why did mommy and daddy always fight? In Church they say that parents should love each other no matter what. But whenever they fight, it seems like it is somehow my fault. I want to help but not matter what I do, matters only get worse. Tears began to emerge within the blonde's teal eyes as she took out a golden cross from her nightstand. Though she disliked mass, the young Haruka still held a strong faith in her religion. She murmured a quick prayer and prepared for another early night. The child then curled up into a ball on her bed and cried herself to sleep as the rift between the members of their family had deepened.

A few years had passed and though her parents kept dancing around the subject, Haruka's young mind could pick up what had happened: Divorce. It was the wall that permanently divided her family. Haruka's mother had moved out of the old home with most of her father's wealth, she had then married a bum named Yosei who constantly took advantage of her and made life miserable for the now eight year old Haruka. Her father had stayed at the old home and managed to woe a young woman named Satsuko who had acquired a decent amount wealth to her name, unfortunately for the young blonde, she was not too fond of her either.

Letting out a yawn Haruka stumbled out of bed. It was a Friday morning and she had been staying the night at her old house with her father and her 'new mother' Satsuko. Satsuko had made sure preparations were made for Haruka to join a private school to keep her out of her hair. Haruka descended the staircase and hastily prepared a breakfast of rice, she was never one to eat much. Without consulting the still sleeping parents she set off for school.

The past few weeks clouded Haruka's head as custody battles were still being fought over the disgruntled blonde. Both of her parents wanted her to live with them but neither seemed express much interest in Haruka herself. Entranced by her thoughts Haruka walked on.

Wind swept the streets of Tokyo and took Haruka off of her feet. She had felt a tie to the wind since she was child. When Haruka mourned, the wind would mourn as well. When she danced for joy, the wind seemed to dance as well. When she was angry, the wind shared her fury. It was not something she was prepared to explain nor could she find a way to explain it. But the wind was her remedy.

Before she knew it she had arrived at school and took a seat in the corner of the room at her desk. Class had started and Haruka had found herself day dreaming as usual. Her teal eyes stared off into the distance and began thinking once more about her parents.

Mommy and daddy keep forcing me to call Satsuko and Yosei mom and dad. But I feel like I have no connection to either of those two, nor do I feel one between my real parents. This is all so confusing, how could they do all of this to me. Satsuko doesn't care about anything but my dad, she just wants me to be shipped off so they can have less time with me. Yosei constantly takes advantage of my mom, but she doesn't seem to care, she doesn't care about anything. Then Yosei will make fun of me and scare me as well!

Haruka's thoughts immediately tuned to the custody battle being fought over her. Daddy and Satsuko both want to keep me at the house, but mommy and Yosei want me at their house. Neither really wants me, just the means of extra labor at their house. None of them even care about me, why do they insist on fighting over me and other pointless possessions!

A tear slipped down the blonde's cheek as she suddenly fell back into reality. Her teacher was looking at her puzzled.

"Is there anything wrong Haruka?"

"Not at all, sensei." Haruka shook her head and pretended to listen to what she had to say.

Before she knew it lunch was starting. Haruka unpacked some sushi and rice and began eating in her corner of the room. The rest of her class mates were all talking with each other and Haruka's eyes occasionally caught the glance of another student. Haruka knew what each of those students were talking about, herself. She noticed popular boys constantly making comments about her masculine appearance. Haruka tried making light of it and finished off eating alone.

"Class please grab out a pencil, we are going to be working on math!"Haruka groaned and prepared her pencil for the bothersome work ahead of her. Haruka hated math as much as she hated her class mates. She'd rather go over some other class like history, the other day they had learned about the divine wind and how it had destroyed some Mongol army. 'Divine Wind', Haruka liked the ring to that. Her mind began to race around as she was rudely interrupted.

"Haruka what would the answer to that problem be?"

"Umm…" The blonde was caught off guard and desperately reached for an answer at the back of her head.

Before she could think of an answer a loud noise rang throughout the building. Saved by the bell. Haruka eagerly darted out of school and began her walk back home. After another boring day of school she had to deal with her divorced parents poisoning her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.

The custody battle over Haruka and every possession of the old home was now over. The child was to alternate between parents every week. She would start off with her mother and Yosei and then switch over to Satsuko and her father and so forth. Her ninth birthday had passed and went on uncelebrated, as usual. Haruka would find herself stuck at home with Yosei and her mother.

Haruka was lounging around in her room with her feet up against the wall. For a rare moment she was pretty content. The cool autumn air swept through the room and the blonde felt very calm and tranquil. As she was staring at the ceiling her stomach began to rumble. I wonder what's for dinner. I'm almost afraid to ask…

Haruka walked into the family room and asked a half-asleep Yosei as politely as she could.

"Yosei, what are we having for dinner?"

"Please don't call him Yosei, he is your father, Haruka." Her mother calmly told her.

"But mom, he is not my dad…"Haruka's tone rose almost angrily.

"Lower your tone or you will wake him up."

"Huh, what are what's going on?" Yosei began to wake up and was immediately angered by the blondes presence.

"Not her again… What do you want this time?"

"Yosei, I was just wondering what we would be having for dinner."

"Lazy girl… Why don't you just cook yourself something? Or is your private school education not good enough to prepare you? How is math going?"

Haruka clenched her fists and as she fought back her anger.

"I was just asking and besides I'm only nine, Yosei."

"You mean father." Her mother interrupted yet again shooting a glare at the child.

"Stop acting tough, you are my daughter after all. Even though you don't even dress nor act like one."

"I'm going outside to run, see you."

"Whatever." Yosei coldly retorted as he went back to dozing off, before he fell asleep he began muttering.

"One of these days that child's going to get it..."

"We have to be somewhat nice, it's the only way to correct her flaws." His wife had interrupted his thought.

"I will make these decisions, she butts in way too much and she will be punished for it... Somehow..."

As Yosei ranted on he managed to doze off once more.

Haruka steamed off and slammed the door as she went outside. She ran across the street and didn't look back. Running was the only thing to keep her from breaking down. The wind carried her until she had come upon an old park. Walking through the playground she took a seat on one of the rusty swings at an old beat up swing set. As she swung back and forth she tried remaining calm. Suddenly she flung herself off the seat and was no longer able to bottle up her emotions. Haruka sobbed as she pounded her fist against the ground.

I hate him! I truly do hate him! I cannot stand Yosei or my mother. Both of them hate me no matter what I try to do, they don't care about how little I eat nowadays. Who do they think they are anyway? Yosei is not my father and he never will be. He has no right to comment about whether I decide to wear a pair of pants or a skirt to school. Why should he even comment about my education anyway, I hate school and I hate him too!

Haruka buried her head into her knees and continued to sob. Her tears had soaked her face as she tried to wipe them away furiously but to no avail. School is tomorrow as well, I wonder what comments those boys will say to me too. What crap will they try to force feed me in math as well? The wind gently swept through the playground as the blonde slowly comforted herself. She let out a few sniffs and trudged back home. As Haruka entered the home she immediately trekked upstairs, still hungry, and still upset. Her emotions bested her throughout the night and she had much trouble sleeping. After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages the sun finally began to rise.

The blonde rose out of bed after another long and restless night. Once again it was time for school, Haruka once again put on her school outfit but used the male set of clothes once more. She felt more comfortable running in pants and for some reason she could not find any type of guy attractive. Though the blonde was only nine she liked looking at a girl rather than a boy, and she was unsure what to think of it,especially because she was a person of faith.

Trying to sneak out the house without disturbing the sleep of Yosei, Haruka quickly ate breakfast and darted out to school. Haruka arrived to class and prepared herself for another long boring day at work. Though school was becoming very tiresome and made her very angry the blonde did manage… That is until math.

It was that time of day again, math class. She had despised it almost as much as she loved running, she had thought to herself. The teacher had begun lecturing, it seemed like a completely different language. Her eye brow started switching as she muttered.

"This doesn't make sense."

"Do you need any help Haruka?" The teacher questioned Haruka with a puzzled look.

"Not at all, sensei."

All of her classmates attention gravitated towards her. Keeping her feelings in check, Haruka pretended not to notice the views of her class mates and went on with her work. Fidgeting with her pencil she kept staring at the clock, it seemed to be ticking away slower each second! Haruka heard whispering near her desk and her pencil snapped in half. Without a second thought she turned to her class mates and let her emotions take control.

"Why won't you all leave me the hell alone?"

A hush fell upon the room as her class mates could only stare, finally the teacher broke the silence.

"Please see me after class, Haruka."

Haruka fixed her glance away from her class mates, she despised those boys. The ones who tormented her day in and day out and they had finally driven her to near insanity. The bell rang as everybody began to leave the class. Haruka walked over to her teachers desk with her fists clenched into her pant pockets.

"Haruka, what has gotten into you lately? You used to be much nicer to your students, but this is just unacceptable."

The teacher did not understand, I never liked those students and they do deserve the words that I spoke to them.

"I'm not sure."

"Haruka… Why don't you stay and wash the floors. Maybe that will calm you down."

"Yes, sensei."

Haruka began cleaning the floors in silence. She hated those students, she hated her pretend parents, and now she hated her parents. They all seemed to hate her too. What did she do to deserve to live this life? Her parents didn't care about her and all the kids at school made fun of her for being different. She was lost in thought until she realized she was cleaning the same tile for the last few minutes. With her task being done she walked on out and journeyed back home.

The blonde had finally arrived at home, later than usually and arrived surprised by the sight of several of her 'parents.'

"What took you so long? Don't you know that we have more important matters to deal with?" Yosei coldly welcomed her into the house.

"Satsuko is here to pick you up, Haruka." Her mother had seemed irked by the presence of Satsuko and was eager to dump the blonde off.

"Please get your things together, it's our week to watch over you." Indifferent toward the subject, Satsuko clearly didn't care much about the young child.

Haruka head upstairs and gathered up anything of note and immediately went back down.

"Feel free to keep the brat for as long as you want." Yosei welcomed her departure.

"Be kind to her, she is your daughter." The blonde's mother reminded the never happy Yosei.

"I am not." Denying her mother's statement Haruka's anger took a firm grip on her.

"Haruka be nice to your father."

"He is not!"

"Are you ready to leave, Haruka? You're using up all of our free time." Wanting to get a move on with her day, Satsuko opted to get out quickly and deal with other matters.

"Yes."

"Good riddance." Yosei had yelled out as the two had closed the door on him.

Haruka and Satsuko did not talk throughout the car ride. It was obvious that she did not care much for the blonde. As far as she was concerned Haruka was only a nuisance and a usage of all of her personal time.

Wind blew through the window of the car as it ruffled up Haruka's short blonde hair. She enjoyed every minute of it. Haruka was temporarily distracted from her troubles by the gust of wind that blew throughout the car. To her disappointment that car rolled to a stop as she arrived at her old home.

Haruka slowly stumbled exited the car as Satsuko wasted no time in being rude to her.

"Hurry up, your not only wasting your time but mine as well."

"Yes, Satsuko."

She was such an impatient lady. Even though she was not as openly mean as Yosei, she too had hated the blonde. The blonde was just an obstruction between her and her husbands free time. She constantly looked for ways to keep the child busy. As the two entered their home they were both greeted by the child's father.

"Welcome home Haruka! We could use an extra set of hands!"

"Hey."

"Haruka is always out and about these days, we ought to find a way to busy her." Instigating as usual, Satsuko constantly had looked for ideas to send Haruka away, and this time her eyes lit up with the thought of a new plan to get rid of her.

"Oh really is this true Haruka?"

"I find ways to busy myself."

"Oh but she isn't receiving a proper education at that lousy school of hers."

"Believe me it's harder then you give it credit for." Haruka easily saw through Satsuko's scheme, it seemed no different from any other one of her many plans. Haruka's father was interested though as he began to ask more about the subject.

"You were the one that told me this school would help her out."

"It did, but it did not help enough! Think of our blonde child as a genius in an overseas school!"

"Who's to say I'm your kid?" Haruka was disturbed by any attempt by Yosei or Satsuko to be called her father or mother.

"Listen to your mother, Haruka."

Haruka could only offer a twitch of her eyebrow as she was frustrated by this constant reeducation by her parents.

"Think about how much Haruka would benefit in an American school! She could study abroad, learn valuable skills, and gain a much greater education!"

"This sounds expensive..." Her father expressed much interest but was still hesitant.

"Oh believe me, I have any funds we may require."

"Well, we can talk this over tonight while our daughter isn't nearby!"

"Why don't you go on and do homework, or whatever you like doing Haruka." Satsuko grinned knowing that she had finally devised the perfect plan.

Haruka walked slowly up the stairs in shock and awe. Of all Satsuko's crazy schemes... This one sure does take the cake! I doubt this can be serious, my father wouldn't put me through that crap. Nobody likes me in Japan, so what makes them think I will be liked overseas, and in America of all places. What a terrifying thought...

It was interesting how Satsuko constantly tried to make Haruka go away and how Yosei would constantly say mean things to her. Her parents never did anything to stop it and sometimes even helped them! She doubted that she would be shipped off and she doubted that Yosei could get any meaner. Haruka had come to the conclusion that things could not get any worse. Unfortunately, Haruka could not have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.

It was another cold winter day, however it was Haruka's tenth birthday. The blonde's life still hadn't improved much and in the previous months Yosei had only gotten meaner and Satsuko kept pressing hard to get rid of her. Getting out of bed she went through her same mourning routine as she departed silently for school.

Walking into the class room she caught several glances of the boys nearby her desk as she tried hard to ignore them. She took a seat at her desk and pretended to pay attention to the pointless lessons her teacher was giving. Her mind was always racing around as she often did after school. She was constantly thinking about the kids at school, a grouchy Yosei, and Satsuko who wanted her out of this school and into a different one. Her grades were dropping but what was the point in keeping them up?

School was now ending as she had gone by her classes without any serious problems. She hung around in the school for awhile as she was in no hurry to get home. Haruka was walking out the school door when she noticed a group of boys were waiting for her. One of them, a strong looking popular kid, stepped forward to greet the girl.

"If it isn't the weirdo, why are you always dozing off during class? Why are you always mumbling things about us?"

The blonde was speechless, she had never been interrupted by the boys like this. Another guy stepped forward with a smug look on his face.

"What are you anyway, Tenoh Haruka? Are you a boy, a girl, or just a freak?"

"Leave me alone. I ignore you guys for a reason, I don't need this." Haruka tried to sidestep the group but was grabbed by the stronger looking kid.

"We just want a few answers is all."

"Why don't you stay and hang out for a bit?" Tightening his grip on the blonde the boys gathered around her.

"Get off!"

"We hear your parents hate you and we all hate you too. Why do you even bother coming to school? Nobody likes you!"

"I never did anything wrong."

"Oh really? You are always casting these looks at us and saying things about us during class."

"I've had enough."

Haruka quickly spun out of the kids reach. Suddenly her arm was jerked back as she was slammed into the ground. Quickly taking to her feet Haruka prepared to defend herself.

"So it's a fight now is it?"

Haruka swung her fist at the boy but was blocked with ease by another. She swung again at him but to no avail as she was held back by several other guys. Taking a shot to her stomach the blonde's breathe was taken away. Before she could react several blows were directed into her side. After a knuckle slammed into the back of her head it was over. The dazed Haruka could only watch hopelessly through her tear filled eyes as the mob walked away.

"W-w-why..." Haruka whimpered to herself as she tried to get up only to stumble back to the ground.

Fresh with cuts and bruises all over she could only cry in pain. After a few minutes she slowly rose from the ground and collected herself. She began her slow limp home as she fought back her tears. School had been over for awhile now and nobody could have helped her, like anyone would have helped her.

Maybe those kids were right. Maybe everybody does hate me. My family hates me and so does everybody at school. I can't fit in anywhere and I never will. Haruka fought back her sobs to avoid any suspicion from the people she limped by as she finally had gotten home.

She opened the door surprised to be greeted by Satsuko who was holding a gift wrapped in paper.

"Welcome home Haruka!"

"What's with the gift, another gift for dad for some reason?"  
>"No silly it's your birthday of course!"<p>

"Oh... I had almost forgot."

Haruka took the gift surprised by the fact that somebody had bothered to acknowledge her birthday for once. She took a seat in the living room as she carefully unwrapped the box. Haruka opened the box and couldn't help but twitch uncontrollably.

"What is this."

"Why it's a book on how to learn the English language!"

"You know I'd hate going to America, people at my school think I'm weird and overseas it'll be no different."

"Oh come on, a proper education would do you wonders. And besides we have everything all but ready for you to go!"

"What?" Haruka's pain and sadness swelled into anger quickly.

"Yes dear, it'll be perfect for you to go there!"

"You're only doing this to keep me out of the house."

"Nonsense, I only want the proper education for my daughter."

"But that's the problem, I am not your daughter! And you could care less about me!"

"I will not tolerate that behavior. Why don't you go upstairs and go sulk like you always do, happy birthday brat!"

"I sulk because there's nothing worthwhile for me to do."

"It's a wonder why nobody likes you!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Quickly Satsuko's hand stung the side of Haruka's cheek.

"Yosei will be picking you up, you better behave yourself. By the way you should clean up you look wretched."

Tears fell from Haruka's eyes as she fled up the stairs. She dove onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow and sobbed uncontrollably. Why does everybody hate me! I don't want to leave Japan, why does that brain dead freak think otherwise! She finally gathered herself and threw off her clothes and showered. Haruka winced as the hot water hit her open bruises, she had forgotten about the beat down as a result of her recent argument.

Emerging from the shower Haruka still sore, limped out and got her things together. Her cuts and bruises were still very noticeable and she had not spent much time cleaning anyway. A loud knock from the door resonated throughout the house as she heard Satsuko's impatient voice from the ground floor.

"Hurry up Haruka, you're keeping Yosei waiting!"

Haruka limped downstairs and saw the two waiting on impatiently.

"Don't forgot your book."

"Oh screw off."

Satsuko glared at Haruka as Yosei interrupted.

"You look a little beat Haruka, looks like you are my son after all. You've lost your first fight, well done."

"Can I just leave."

"Alright then. Goodbye Satsuko."

"Goodbye Yosei, and goodbye brat."

Haruka held back anger as she trudged over to Yosei's car.

The drive seemed to drag on. Yosei knew Haruka loved the windows down so he made sure they were up anyway. She couldn't help but think about how her day went by. After school for not a just cause she was mobbed by a group of boys. She was slapped by Satsuko and got into another argument with her. And to top it off she had to head back to Yosei's.

I wish I could live with neither Yosei or Satsuko. Nor do I want to live in the United States. Living with my parents before they divorced would have stunk too. It is just a lousy day. Haruka began

muttering again.

"Happy birthday to me..."

"What did you say?"

"Er.. Nothing."

"That's what I thought.

After what seemed like ages they finally pulled into the driveway. Haruka and Yosei entered the doorway as they were greeted by the blonde's mother.

"Welcome home Yosei."

"What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking you and I could go out and eat. You fine with that Haruka?

"Uh.. Sure." Sure let me stay home, today's not very important anyway.

"What happened today? You look beat."

Before Haruka could explain her mother interrupted.

"No big deal, just toughen up. We will be leaving so you can have what is leftover at the house."

"I swear to god if you do anything stupid.." Yosei threatened.

"Alright well bye Haruka!"

As the door slammed shut and the car faded into the distance Haruka headed towards the kitchen. She walked towards the refrigerator and couldn't help but notice a note on it. She read it out loud to herself:

To buy at the groceries: …

"What luck.."

Having nothing to eat Haruka sat herself down at the piano bench. It was entertaining to her, at least when she was alone at home. Over time Haruka had become an above average piano player but none of her parents had cared to exploit that.

Playing with emotion Haruka tapped at each key with a passion. She couldn't help but shed a few tears for her work. All was interrupted with the slam of a car door.

Yosei barged into the room as well as his wife.

"We're baaaaaaaack!"

Haruka sighed and attempted to walk up the stairs but was halted by Yosei.

"Wait, I must make sure you haven't done anything stupid."

Yosei walked about inspecting the floor for any small detail.

He peered into the refrigerator and noticed nothing of note was in there as he paused and quickly turned to Haruka.

"What did you do to all the food?"

"It was empty when I-"

"What happened to all the drinks?"

"There was a note on the-"

"And where is all of my beer?"

"I can explain..."

"No need get over here girl!"

Yosei grabbed his belt and restrained the child.

"Please Yosei this isn't fair!"

Ignoring the blonde's pleas Yosei cracked the belt against Haruka's back. She yelped in pain each time the belt struck her. After several lashes Haruka stumbled to the ground.

"I hope you learned a lesson, now off to bed."

Haruka stumbled up the staircase and eventually began to crawl. She closed the door to her bedroom behind her and dragged herself onto her bed. Her body was sore from the beating, her head still throbbed with pain, and now her back was burning with the sting of Yosei's belt. Haruka sobbed uncontrollably and tossed and turned in her bed throughout the night.

It was her tenth birthday, she was emotionally and physically hurt. The world seemed to be crashing down around her. All of her parents didn't like her, everyone at school didn't like her, and certainly she did not want to move. Haruka had a tough decision to make, should she deal with everything happening to her and accept life the way it is, or should she put matter into her own hands?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.

The sun rose after what had been a sleepless night for Haruka. Her back throbbed with the aching pain of her beatings yesterday, both by the kids and by the belt. With a splitting headache she limped on out of bed and put on her school garb and walked out the door without eating. She wanted to leave the house before anybody could do anything else to her. Her body ached as she trudged on her way to school, halfway there Haruka suddenly stopped and began thinking to herself.

Wait a minute, why should I even consider going to school? If anyone sees me in this state I'll be made fun of and maybe the teacher would notice too. And if the teacher knows, the boys will go after me again... Haruka shuddered at the thought.

I can't be beaten like that again, nobody cares for me at school so I see no harm in attending it today! Nothing wrong with a day off, hell my parents won't notice a thing and even if they did they still wouldn't care!

Suspicious glances looked over at the battered blonde as Haruka noticed she had been idle for well over a minute now. Without a second thought she took an immediate detour and wandered off course until she found upon a nice looking park.

Scurrying into the park Haruka brought about a rare grin as she noticed a seemingly empty park.

Haruka saw her breathe visible from the cold morning air and shivered a bit. Throbbing in pain Haruka found it hard to bare the headache that was slowly increasing as her early morning went on. Sitting at a park bench she pressed her head into her hands before being interrupted by a stranger.

"Excuse me miss, but shouldn't you be at school?"

"Huh. I..Er.."

"I know school may not seem very important but it is something you must do in your young age."

Now red faced with embarrassment Haruka shifted the subject.

"You are an adult so shouldn't you be working?"

"A comedian? Haha I see!"

"What's so funny?"

The stranger let out a noticeable sigh.

"Why.. I'm homeless."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault!"

"But.. How do you deal with the cold, food, shelter?"

"I take care of myself! When your homeless you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself. It's a noble life if you ask me."

Interested Haruka egged him on.

"Please tell me more."

Smiling at her curiosity the stranger went on.

"Well first I set up a shelter, I usually find myself a tent or a tree to sleep under. Food is fairly easy to get by scavenging about, restaurant garbage is the best to go through!"

"Garbage?"

"The foods free isn't it?"

Haruka shrugged as the stranger chuckled.

"By the way to whom would I give the pleasure of meeting?"

"Haruka... Tenoh."

"Well Haruka it is a pleasure to meet you, you may call me Yoshiro."

"Pleased to meet you." Haruka winced as the throbbing continued.

"Are you okay?'

"It's.. Fine."

"You look bruised, what happened."

"Well there's a reason I'm not going to school."

"Is it a bullying problem?"

"No.. It just sort of.. Extends."

"You should tell somebody."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just. Can't."

"I'd try to help if only you'd explain the problem."

"It's nothing just a little bruised is all."

But it was much more then that. Haruka rose from her bench staggering onto her feet.

"Well I should probably get going."

"Well nice meeting you Haruka, if you ever need me again you know where to find me!"

"Goodbye Yoshiro."

Haruka exited the park still with a limp but for once she seemed to have made a friend. He was very nice and treated me like a human. So he's homeless and he only looks out for himself. What an interesting concept, no school, no parents, and no groups of kids constantly harassing you. Being homeless... Haruka pondered with that thought until the growling of her stomach.

Haruka suddenly remembered that she had skipped breakfast again, and that she even managed to neglect bringing a lunch. It was a wonder why she was so skinny. Dwelling back to her conversation with Yoshiro she remembered him talking about eating out of the garbage and shuddered at the thought. How can one live like that, but how can one not live like that?

Noticing a restaurant she once dined at Haruka wandered off behind it. She remembered it being some western style food place. Sneaking about she found a dumpster and plundered upon it. Some wasteful fool only ate half of this bread stick! Oh how hungry I am.. Oh what the hell, what do I have to lose! And without a second thought she had eaten food that has sat that there for lord knows how long.

Losing track of time the blonde wandered about the block looking for a clock. Above an important looking building there was a clock, it read: 2:28 PM. Time sure does fly! I should start finding my way back home, if I'm late or arrive at a suspicious time and keep Satsuko waiting, who knows what will happen.

Wandering slowly back home Haruka tried her best to hide the pain she was feeling. It must be awfully suspicious to see some school girl wandering around in the middle of the day limping about town! After about an hour had passed Haruka finally arrived at Yosei's.

The blonde walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I can't believe I pulled it off, I skipped school and nobody will ever know a thing! The door flung open and the dissatisfied faces of Yosei and Satsuko had shown.

"What kept you?" Satsuko impatiently demanded.

"Um, after school activities."

"Get out of here, you've kept us waiting long enough."

Yosei directed the two out the door as Haruka and Satsuko both stepped inside the car and headed home.

"Why were you so late today?"

Haruka glanced over at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Satsuko. I was only about ten minutes late."

"Well that's ten less minutes of my life I get to live."

Haruka immediately silenced herself as her body continued to ache with pain. The car ride was silent as they pulled into the driveway. The two walked inside and were greeted as usual by the child's father but this time he looked very displeased.

"Haruka, Satsuko told me that lately you have been very disrespectful towards her."

"I have not."

"Quit lying you brat!"

Paralyzed by Satsuko's glare Haruka could only offer silence.

"I'm starting to think you don't deserve the privilege of going overseas to study."

Haruka's eyes immediately brightened with hope only for Satsuko to dispel it.

"No we will be sure find a way to get my daughter a proper education."

The powder keg of Haruka's emotions was set off once more by the smirk of Satsuko.

"You don't give a damn about what's good for me! And how many freaking times do I have to tell you this, I am not your daughter, nor are you my mother!"

"Haruka your behavior is unacceptable and Satsuko is right."

"No father, you support all this too. You only care about yourself and her, you both only want to get rid of me you selfish jerks!"

"Why don't you go do homework..."

"And enough with this 'go do homework' garbage. You know nothing about me and what I do with my spare time! I hate you Satsuko."

"Enough Haruka!" The blonde's father immediately grabbed Haruka's neck as she gasped for air.

Cough. "Father.." Cough. "Stop."

Satsuko egged him on enjoying every moment of it.

"No, she deserves this for dishonoring our humble family."

Gasping for air Haruka felt the grip around her neck loosen. Before she could react Haruka was grabbed once more around her delicate neck and flung across the room.

"I hope you learn from this Haruka."

Haruka began coughing uncontrollably as she ran up to her room as fast as the wind could take her. Slamming the door shut she wasted no time in locking it. Her body ached from her bruises, her back still stung, her headache was out of control, and she was now gasping for breathe. Haruka collapsed onto the floor of her bedroom and collected her thoughts.

Why is the world against me? What did I do to deserve this? Is this life worth living.. Suddenly Haruka thought about that stranger she had met in the park. What was his name... Yoshiro! That was it. He was homeless and lived without a care in the world, nothing to worry about but himself. I bet if I were him I wouldn't have to deal with everything that happens to me that I go through every day.

Coughing once more Haruka curled up into a ball trembling from all the pain that was inflicted. Everyone is out to get me. Perhaps... Perhaps I deserve better. Maybe, just maybe, it would be a smart thing to run away.

*Thank you everybody for reviewing my story and please don't hold back on any advice or criticism you may have for improving it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.

Haruka had skipped several days of school now and was beginning to feel comfortable with leaving home, she was never caught so no harm no foul right? She visited Yoshiro occasionally and had been beaten every so often. Haruka resumed having trouble hiding her pain and frustration with all of her problems arising at home but for now it was just another average day of skipping school.

As customary now, Haruka veered off course on her way to school, of course that's where everybody was expecting her to go. It was now February and it was still fairly cold but at least Spring was not too long away. It had been awhile since she saw Yoshiro so she went along her way to the park where they had been meeting. Nagging at her foot Haruka held great difficulty dealing with an injury nagging at her ankle. Was it Yosei or Satsuko that impaled it with that chair... I can hardly remember. Her head throbbed thinking about it.

Haruka limped into the park and looked about, surely enough she saw that familiar man sitting at the bench.

"Good morning Yoshiro!"

"Good morning Haruka, what's with the limp?" The man commented looking more and more concerned each time Haruka came.

"Uhh, just messed up my foot no big deal."

"It seems a bit more serious to me."

"Nah, the only thing that bugs me is I can't run as hard is all."

"You really should do something about this.."

"Everything is under control Yoshiro. Enough about me, what's new with you?"

The man sighed and Haruka knew what she had said obviously not satisfied him. Reluctantly he allowed the topic to slide temporarily.

"Nothing much really, been getting harder to find food lately. Luckily Spring is just around the corner though!"

"Well I actually brought a lunch this time... If you're interested."

"Thank you for the offer but you're already thin enough as you are. Are you sure you're not homeless? You look well underfed."

"I eat enough."

"Whoever looks after you sure does a lousy job, not only do you come here injured but you come here underfed as well!"

"I'm fine with the life I live." What a lie. I sure as hell was not fine with how I lived my life.

"If you were you wouldn't be skipping school and visiting a homeless man every other day. I'm warning you one of these days you'll get caught."

"Just keep your nose out of my affairs and besides I'll never get caught."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Just be careful Haruka, you don't want to end up like me."

"Who's to say I don't want to end up like you?"

"You want to be homeless?"

"No... Err... Maybe... I don't know. That doesn't matter."

"Something's the matter, you wouldn't want to run away if there wasn't something to run away from."

Haruka bit her lip, she desperately wanted to tell him everything but who knows what the repercussions could be?

"I like running."

"You can't run on that ankle of yours, now quit dodging around the subject and tell me what's the matter!"

"Nothing is wrong I feel perfectly fine."

"Then run. Right now, just run a few yards over to that tree."

Haruka blinked. She looked at the tree and sighed as she began to jog to it. Each step onto her right ankle brought incredible pain resulting in an obvious wince. She returned half limping with each step as Yoshiro shook his head in disapproval.

"See something is wrong with your foot."

"Nothing is the matter."

"You sure do make this hard. It seems like you're always hiding something Haruka."

Haruka was always hiding away her emotions and ideas away from the world, she couldn't trust her parents so how could she trust a friend.

"I'm not."

"You're a very different girl Haruka. When I first met you I had trouble distinguishing you from a guy, why do you insist on wearing the male uniform of the school that you skip? Why does it seem like you're always bottling up your emotions? What's the matter Haruka, please tell me?"

"Nothing is the matter! The life of Tenoh Haruka is perfectly fine!" Haruka quickly tried to quell her frustration and calmed herself.

"Sorry Yoshiro, I.. I gotta go."

"Please Haruka take care."

"Goodbye."

Haruka walked out of his side of the park and into the deserted section still limping on her right ankle. After she was out of his line of sight the blonde let out a loud sob. He just wanted to help... But why can't I trust anybody? I can't explain my emotions. I'm different, I'm weird. I can't stand this life I live. She wiped away her teal eyes only to cry out even more.

What's my purpose in life? I dress up as a guy, I'm attracted to girls.. My parents hate me, everybody at school hates me. Why am I living? I hear the winds crying with me, my emotions control me, and I.. I always feel like I'm missing something. I'm always missing this part of me, but what?

Steadying herself Haruka emerged from her sorrow and walked out of the park. I will find a path to a better life. I'm not sure how, but I will! Haruka clutched her golden cross around her neck and walked throughout town. By now she was fairly familiar with her surroundings thanks to her wandering off during each school day. It was beginning to get closer to school time ending so Haruka began her trek back home.

Finally she had arrived home at Satsuko's and opened the door only to be greeted by Satsuko and to Haruka's unpleasant surprise, Yosei.

"Err, Yosei what are you doing here?"

"None of your business." They both angrily looked at Haruka as Satsuko began to shout.

"Haruka we were contacted by your teacher saying that you have skipped several days of school!"

Haruka stood there stunned, Yoshiro was right.

"What in god's name were you doing skipping? Wandering the streets?"

Haruka still shock and awed stood there answer less.

"I can't send you to an expensive school only to have you drop out! Looks like you will have to be taught a lesson." Yosei stepped forward with a twisted look on his face.

"Yosei.. What are you doing?"

"Haruka your foot looks a little swelled up, you need some help fixing it?"

"Uhh, no it's fine." The blonde edged away as Yosei approached her.

"Let daddy take a look."

Haruka began to try to run off only to have Yosei grab her by the foot and yank her to the ground. Haruka yelled out in pain as Yosei twisted her ankle nearly all the way around.

"Feel better?"

"No." Another twist of the ankle came and in response with a sob.

"Yes." Yosei dropped her foot as the blonde crawled up to her room in tears.

Her ankle was inflamed with pain and caused her great difficulty to walk. How the hell did the school know I was skipping? The boys! They must of spotted me somehow.. I'm sick of this, my parents are just going to keep beating me every other day and now I will be forced to deal with punishment at school.

Haruka sobbed as her wet eyes began to glimmer with a hope. Wait. I don't have to take this anymore. I could run away! If I run away I don't have to deal with any of this and I could be free to live my own life without them all! But how do I pull it off.. I'd need to pack clothes, food..

Without a second thought Haruka emptied her school book bag which had been neglected for awhile now. Haruka began stuffing it with her essentials, several sets of clothing as well as all the money she could manage to muster. That's clothes, money, what else do I need? Food! I could steal a decent stock of food but all that is downstairs. But Yosei and Satsuko are down there..

Haruka opened her door cautiously and with her book bag she crept down the stairs. She looked about into the living room and after some investigation she came to the conclusion that they weren't in the house. What a miracle! Without haste Haruka made way to the kitchen and stuffed everything she could find into her book bag until she heard some voices. Without a second thought the blonde darted upstairs on her bad ankle without being caught by Yosei or Satsuko.

I have everything I need, am I ready to go? I'm ready. I'm ready to leave this god forsaken place. Without a second thought Haruka strapped on her book bag and walked confidently down the steps, she paused as Yosei shouted at her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going."

"I'm leaving."

"No you aren't, now go back to your room or be beaten."

"Goodbye, forever."

And before he could respond Haruka sprinted off into the distance. She ignored all the pain from her injured ankle and instead let the wind carry her on and away from her old life. Haruka had finally taken that step away from her past and one step closer to a better future.

After Haruka had gained a good distance between herself and her home she slowed down and began to walk. There was no turning back now. The sun had begun setting and luckily for Haruka she knew this place fairly well. She was not yet ready to confront Yoshiro and instead opted to stay the night somewhere else, she found another park nearby that she had passed several times.

Walking into the new park Haruka noticed a group of dense trees. Perfect. I can climb up one of those trees and sleep up there, nobody should be able to notice me up there. Haruka nestled herself between two branches on the tree and gazed at the stars. I can't believe I went through with this.. But I actually did it! Content Haruka slept one of the best nights of her young life.

The sun rose and eventually the blonde got up. It was around the time of day she would visit Yoshiro in the park. Hopping down from the tree Haruka had forgotten about what happened to her ankle the other day as it was searing with pain. Luckily the park she was headed to was a short distance away. After a few minutes she limped to the park to see a surprised Yoshiro.

"Good morning Haruka, why aren't you in your school uniform?"

"I'm not sure how to explain this.."

"Oh boy.."

"Well I kind of ran away from my family."

"So what happened?"

Haruka's eyes watered a bit at the thought of everything that had happened in her past life.

"Nothing."  
>"You look like something is on your mind, please tell me."<p>

"Nothing is the matter." I couldn't tell him anything, there is nobody I can trust and open up to, not even a close friend.

"I won't win this battle. All I'll say is I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks."

"So anyway, what's your plan?"

"Excuse me?"

"You ran away, you have to have some sort of plan."

"Well I packed some clothes, money, food.. Other than that I'm not sure."

"Well if you plan on staying hidden I wouldn't recommend you stay close to home, whoever you ran away from they may come back looking for you."

Haruka paused. Of course, how stupid is it for me to be hanging around near my home, if Yosei or Satsuko were to find me and take me home.. Haruka shuddered.

"Umm, any recommendations?"

"Well Tokyo is a large city, you can move to any part of the city and be safe from the wary eye."

"Where to move to.."

"I'd move to an area with a lot of resources to harvest."

"Excuse me?"

"Resources.. Food, water, shelter. Homeless essentials."

"Oh, right."

"If you want we can start heading out today."

"You mean you'll take me?"

"Of course Haruka!"

"Let's go!" Haruka shot up and immediately staggered as she put pressure on her ankle.

"Are you fine walking? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine let's head out."

Yoshiro shrugged as the two journeyed out.

The two walked on for several hours, they looked pretty ordinary aside from Haruka's limp. As they walked on Haruka paused as they walked past a barber shop.

"Why'd you stop?"

"If I'm going to be hiding it would help if I got a hair cut." Haruka's hair had grown fairly long and this seemed like the perfect excuse to finally gain short hair.

"If you have the money then I don't see why not."

Haruka walked in the barber shop and within minutes her hair was cut short. After a few moments Haruka exited the barber shop.

"Well how do I look?"  
>"Surprisingly masculine."<p>

"Good." Haruka couldn't help but grin, she finally had gotten the haircut her parents wouldn't let her have.

The two walked again for a long distance seldom exchanging small talk until they hit a run down part of the city. Haruka noticed alleys and dumpsters and several people dressed as Yoshiro was.

"This Haruka, is the type of area homeless people generally hang out at. It's out of the way, holds decent shelter, and it's not too far from food. We can stay the night here for tonight."

"Alright."

Haruka leaned against the wall and contently fell asleep as Yoshiro shrugged as he looked at the blonde.

"What a strange girl, it seems like she has walled herself up away from the world, perhaps I can figure out why."

After another night the two finally woke up in the middle of the alley way. Once more they journeyed out trying to find a proper place to stay. For hours they trekked until they found a similar place, this had frustrated Haruka greatly.

"Well this looks like a good enough destination."

"But it looks like the same as our last spot.."

"Haruka you can't be that close to home if you're really on the run."

"You're right."

Haruka's stomach rumbled and she peered into her book bag. Empty. I really ought to control how much I eat..

"Say Yoshiro.."

"Hmm?"

"Could we find some food? I'm starving."

"Let's find us a dumpster then!"

Yoshiro then wandered off as Haruka followed. The blonde was amazed by all of the interesting stuff she never saw as a kid. What a mysterious and adventurous life style he must lead! Haruka dawdled off before being brought back into realty.

"Hey Haruka where you going? The food's over over here."

"What? Oh, coming!"

The pair looked into the dumpster as they both began to scavenge it. Not before long Yoshiro found himself a fair amount of rice left over in the garbage. Haruka struggled finding anything appetizing and eventually found upon a very dirty looking sandwich. Meh, better than nothing.

The two sat down to eat and lounged about the street for awhile. It wasn't until the sun started to set did Haruka feel weird.

"Yoshiro."

"Yes?"

"Is it weird to feel all queasy after eating?"

"Depends on what you ate.."

"Well I had this dirty sandwich."

"Haruka.. You can't just eat anything you find. Heaven knows you may have eaten mold."

"Oh.. Brother."

"You feel fine? Need me to find you some medicine?"

"No I'll be okay." I lied once more.

Yoshiro fell asleep with relative ease while Haruka tossed and turned in her corner of the alleyway. It sure felt cold.. Clutching her stomach Haruka moaned softly. God what was in that sandwich. I sure as hell feel awful.. The blonde coughed up all she had eaten earlier awaking the startled Yoshiro.

"Haruka! Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, just a flu is all." Haruka clutched her stomach trying to belittle the whole thing.<p>

"You sure you don't need medicine?"

"I'm fine, let's just get some sleep." Quit lying Haruka, the blonde scolded herself.

Moaning once more Haruka rolled over onto her side clutching her stomach. I can't go on like this.. Maybe it'll blow over tomorrow. It was just a simple sandwich after all. The sick child once again spewed over the street as to her surprise Yoshiro remained asleep. Clutching her stomach Haruka shed a tear as she attempted to sleep through the miserable night.

The sun finally rose as Haruka rubbed her eyes at the sight of the bright ray of light hitting the street. Her eyes were red from hardly sleeping that night as well as from crying in pain. Shortly after Yoshiro finally woke up.

"Morning Haruka, my god you look awful."

"Just a rough night is all."

"No you look very sick."

"I'm fine, please.."

"No Haruka, we are going to have breakfeast and I'm going to find you some medicine, somehow."

"Please don't.."

"No it's gone too far, I won't let anything happen to you because I turn the other cheek."

Haruka closed her eyes and didn't respond.

"Haruka how much money do you have left?"

"Well we bought that haircut and a few snacks.. About a thousand yen."

"Could you please hand it over to me?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, I will find you some medicine Haruka."

Haruka looked back at him clutching her stomach.

"Haruka, I need you to wait here until I come back. I should be back by sun set but please stay put."

"Fine."  
>"I will be back Haruka, don't worry help is on the way!"<p>

Yoshiro walked off into the distance as Haruka remained in her sick state. Haruka's path towards a bright future had just started but it certainly wasn't going to be easy.

*On a side note I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.

Haruka sat against the looming building. It had been hours since Yoshiro had left. How could buying medicine take this long? She clutched her stomach as her queasiness hadn't left her as fast as she thought it would. What if he just took the money and left? No he wouldn't do that... There's no way… Haruka shook her head and denied such a thought.

The sun began to set and Haruka began questioning when Yoshiro might return. She had felt awful all day and had just sat around waiting for Yoshiro to return. Haruka had not gotten anything to eat and threw up several times throughout the day. Too exhausted to stay awake, the blonde fell asleep and hoped he'd be back by the time she got up.

The street brightened as Haruka's eyes slowly opened. She immediately looked about her surroundings and to her surprise Yoshiro still hadn't arrived. She mumbled to herself;

"Where in god's name could he be?"

Groaning, Haruka leaned back and shut her eyes once more. _I'm not feeling any better. What could be taking him so long? Maybe he stole the money, got killed, robbed_... Haruka's mind raced with possible explanations for what could have happened, but none satisfied her. She was now very hungry but didn't want to risk upsetting her stomach either. Instead, she opted to doze off hoping for Yoshiro's return.

The sun rose and the sun set as the blonde began losing hope that Yoshiro would return. He was supposed to be here last night. _I've been waiting here for well longer than that so what should I do?_Confused, Haruka had no idea what to do. She laid there for two days awaiting his return, but to no avail. Should she fight back her sickness and move on? Or wait for her companion? Without a resolution the blonde finally withdrew herself into a slumber.

Haruka felt herself wake, almost entranced, in her dream. Confused, the blonde got up and walked about. What a strange place! There were dark clouds everywhere and it was hard to tell what was going on about her. She walked about before she was halted by a dark silhouette.

"Tenoh Haruka."

Haruka paused, how did he, or she, or whatever it was know her name?

"Haruka you come here because you are confused, am I right?"

From the shadows the figure stepped forward revealing an older woman with dark green hair and a pair of purple eyes. She appeared to be wearing some sort of sailor fuku. It looked somewhat like one used at her old school, however, it was different, as it featured the colors black as well as maroon.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important now, but what's important is that you need help making a decision."

"How do you know?"

"That also is not important."

Haruka blinked. What was going on? Was this really happening?

"I can tell you are very confused. Your friend Yoshiro will not be returning."

"What? Why? Why isn't he returning? And how do you know who we are?"

"That isn't important, what is important is that you must move on with your life and leave."

"But... Why?"

The lady frowned.

"I'm sorry Haruka… But I cannot tell you that. I can only tell one so much as to not alter the future."

Haruka couldn't find a response to tell the green haired stranger.

"Haruka, Yoshiro will not be coming back for you. You must move on and live without him, I am sorry."

Before Haruka could say a word the lady raised some sort of staff as she began to fade away from the blonde's vision. Suddenly, Haruka woke up once more.

What... What just happened? Was that a dream, or was I awake? Or is this a dream? Haruka's head throbbed with pain thinking about it. Who was that lady who had talked to her? She wore a strange outfit and seemed to know what was going on. She told me to... leave? This doesn't make any sense.

Haruka rubbed her tired eyes and finally got up. This was the third day... _I hardly have a choice. If Yoshiro won't come back, I've got to find a way to live on my own and fend for myself. Whoever that woman was, she told me I must leave.. Perhaps that is my only option_. Still very confused over the subject Haruka collected her things and began walking on without a second thought, her head still hurt thinking about the whole ordeal.

She walked on for awhile and began entering another one of her usual train of thought. _How come I can never get close to anybody? My class mates were always mean to me because I was different. I prefer to wear pants, so what? Church taught me that differences were a good thing, not something to be frowned upon or picked on for. I was always subject to bullying everywhere I went._

_My parents.. Why were they so abusive and mean to me? I know my original parents never had gotten along. I overheard them shouting once about me and how if it wasn't for me they wouldn't have married eachother. I heard them even call me an accident once. Maybe that's what I am, an accident. Something that wasn't meant to be put on this Earth. Even my other two 'parents' hated me as well._

_I know Yosei constantly drank and was constantly angry because of it. He had a stressful job and tried to end all of his problems by drinking. Eventually it turned into a habit of making me his personal stress reliever. And Satsuko... Why had she hated me so much? I never had gotten that as well as I did the others. She always seemed so hateful toward me and without a reasonable purpose. Maybe she hated the fact that I existed, she always tried to ship me off to do god knows what. Perhaps she just never wanted me as a kid and sought to keep me away from the house as much as possible. They all just seemed to hate me._

_But the one friend I seemed to have, Yoshiro.. Why had he left me? I just can't make ends meet. He always seemed over-caring for me and he also was the one that insisted on leaving to get me medicine. But he never returned. That lady never did tell me why he left. Perhaps she didn't want me to know why he left. I bet that ass took my money and ran off! Laughed as he stole the last bit of a homeless girls' money!_ Haruka quickly became frustrated and angry at the thought but little did she know was that Yoshiro was dead. The man died to a group not known at the time that would later be called the heart snatchers.

The blonde kept on walking as her stomach began to growl. She had to stop neglecting herself and eat. She pulled herself over to a garbage can and while nobody was looking she grabbed the first thing she could reach. Luckily she find herself a nice looking chunk of seafood, just recently discarded. She smiled to herself, how could people be so wasteful with such nice food! The blonde happily ate as she continued on walking.

It was now night time as she kept walking, determined to find a new place to settle in. Eventually she found herself a nice looking park to sleep at. She found herself a tree and contently fell asleep.

Haruka woke up once more and with haste gathered her things and began to travel once more. As she was walking, Haruka noticed her ankle injury now seemed to have faded away and to top it off her sickness was now all but gone. The wind blew against her and she smiled at what she thought was the beginning of a nice day.

Haruka wandered about and continued to find more lucky stashes of food. Thank god for all these people discarding all of these wonderful meals! She had the strength to move on with great speed through the streets. Not before long Haruka came upon a promising looking alleyway.

She investigated the area and it seemed perfect. Not too far was a nice park with some fountains supplying water. It did not seem to have too many people. And to top it off it was close by to a few restaurants and diners. Haruka decided this looked like the perfect place to stay for now.

She walked about the alley happily observing over everything she had just found. It was all hers. She opened the lid to one of the dumpsters only to be startled by the shout of a strong looking man.

"Hey son, get away from that dumpster."

"W-Who? Me?"

"Yeah you, don't want some trouble now do we?"

"But I was here first."

"Well why don't you get the hell out of here before I kick your ass."

"We can share. I don't see a big deal."

Haruka reached her hand into the dumpster only to have the lid clamp down onto it. Before Haruka could react the man slammed his fist into the blonde's jaw. She desperately tried to release her hand from the dumpster but to no avail as the man began to pummel her. He finally let go of the lid ready to finish her off as the blonde quickly darted off into the distance. She was the fastest looking person he had ever seen.

Tears flinging from her face Haruka continued to run off as far as well as she could get from that place. _I hate boys, I truly do! How can one be straight when they are all so cruel and uncaring?_

Haruka traveled the streets of Tokyo trying to find herself a new place to call home. She tried wide spacious parks but only to be cast the gaze of the suspicious eye. She journeyed beneath several bridges only to overtaken by the cold air that swept beneath them. The blonde traversed several paths and alleys only to be driven out. Nothing seemed to work in favor of the nomadic girl.

It was now Spring and the weather finally began to favor Haruka. The blonde was now growing tired of wandering and wanted a place to settle in even if for only a few weeks. She kept walking and distancing herself from her home in fear of being caught by her parents when ironically they never made a serious effort to bring her back. Haruka was now fully isolated from her old life and for some reason she didn't feel that way.

Haruka walked into yet another park and though it looked like any old park, this park just seemed different. She could not place her finger on it but this park seemed like the one she could stay at. She didn't see a single soul out there, nobody to beat her or arouse or suspicion. There was a nice little pond surrounded by a few trees near the center of it. The park had gently rolling hills as the wind swept through the park gently. Haruka knew she had found the place.

It was roughly noon as Haruka lay upon one of the park benches. She loved the way the wind blew over her body, and she was at one of those rare occasions when she was at peace. The park was lit up with an array of pink as cherry blossom season had started. For Haruka life seemed fine at the time. Nothing negative was happening to her. Haruka had found her own place to live and everything was starting to go her way once again.

Haruka contently lived at the park in the upcoming months. She was able to live off food off her usual garbage diet and as usual she was very underfed. Haruka was very skinny but began to grow tall as well. With all of her spare time in the spacious park the blonde brought back her old habit, running. In her spare time Haruka loved to jog whenever possible. She had not lost a step and little did she know that she was much faster than she made herself to be. Haruka lived contently this way. That is, until winter began.

Haruka had lived happily at her little recluse from the public, as it was rare that it had regular visitors. However as the cold winter season set in this would change. Apparently new managers had bought the rights to the public park and began renovating it. Haruka was sleeping on her park bench one morning as two businessmen approached her.

"Excuse me sir."

Haruka jumped as she was startled.

"W-what? Who goes there?"

"Excuse me sir, but we have to ask you to leave. This park is now privately owned."

"What? By who?"

"By a rich businessman that owns the rights to this park. Now how about you go run along back home where you belong."

Haruka wanted to protest but remembering what had happened in the past when she had done so had caused her to abstain this time. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and trudged out as she was kicked out of her home.

_Hmm. Now what do I do? Do I go back to wandering again? It's only getting colder though, and I have to find a new place to live at. But why did I have to be kicked out? It's not like anybody was using that damn park! Everybody is always out to get me I swear. God knows my parents may actually find me and take me back home._ Haruka shuddered at the thought.

Wandering once more Haruka noticed the temperature steadily got lower and lower. This was one of the coldest years she could ever remember Tokyo having. Every time she muttered to herself the cool crisp air revealed her breath as little wisps of smoke. Haruka's frustration quickly turned into sorrow. She had been wandering once more about the city, but nobody seemed to care that some child was out there freezing at this time of year. Finally she sat against a low wall in a run-down portion of town as she brought her head to her knees.

_It's so damn cold.. And nobody cares. Nobody ever cared about me regardless of where I was at or what I am doing. I, Tenoh Haruka, am merely a waste of space. Even if I make it out this season what's it matter? I will continue to live my miserable life wandering about, I will continue to starve and get sick, tire from walking, and of course get into more street fights.. Everything seems so hopeless._

Haruka fought back tears as the few that fled from her eyes immediately froze to her cheeks. This weather wasn't getting better and strangely it was never usually this cold at this time of year, at least to her. Haruka even began to contract the flu but this time she had nobody to care after her. She would continue to wander about hopelessly as the cold winter months kicked in.

As she wandered the streets Haruka noticed it had started to snow. Damn snow. It never snows, why must it snow today? She swung her right foot out and struck a soda can as it was sent flying down the street. As a result Haruka had gained the attention of several random people. Haruka hated people, she trudged on trying to ignore the glances that were cast upon her. As she walked by she noticed a young couple publicly exchanging gifts. Fools. Why must they celebrate some stupid western custom? Why should two people give each other gifts for such a stupid reason?

Frustrated by the world Haruka kept walking on until something unusual caught her attention. Hidden in a scenic area was some sort of track. Fascinated, Haruka walked towards the railing of the track and peered inside. Within the track was several racing cars and the area was bustling with excitement. Haruka just had to be a part of this.

Walking over to the entrance she tried to enter but was halted immediately by a man in a booth.

"Hold it right there sir, you can't just barge in without paying."

"Oh right.." Haruka mumbled as she fumbled around her pockets for money. She then realized that Yoshiro had stolen it ages ago. Dismayed Haruka walked away from the booth. There just had to be a way I could get in.

Haruka wandered about the perimeter of the track until she could find a loose railing. She sized herself up and let up a big grin. Further investigation found that she could fit inside. Squeezing herself into the track Haruka immediately ran for cover in the large crowds of people in fear of being followed.

Haruka took a seat in the stands to observe what was going on. She was amazed by the speed at which the racers raced at. How great must it feel to be racing at such speed with the wind blowing against her face. Though Haruka barely knew what racing was she knew it was love at first sight. She just had to find a way to get involved in this, but how?

Haruka watched the race all the way until the end. As the crowd filed out Haruka stayed with no desire to leave. By now most of the racers had left except for one, the one that had won the race. Against her virtue of hating men, she just had to ask him how she could become a part of this. Haruka walked over to the man and began to greet him.

"Hello." It was probably the first time she had properly greeted somebody in months.

"Hello there, I thought this place was supposed to be closed by now." The man said with a wink.

"Actually, sir, I was wondering how I could get involved in such a great sport."

"A youngster like you? A racer?" He chucked loudly to himself as he noticed the blonde's feelings were hurt by his comment.

"Aw, cheer up! You can't just start out a racer! You, uhh, have to work your way up from the bottom."

"How might one do that?"

The man scratched his head amazed by the kid's increasing curiosity.

"Well kid, you've caught me in a good mood. How's about you come back the same time tomorrow and maybe I can teach you a thing or two about this here beauty." The man winked at Haruka as he pointed at his race car painted in flashy colors of bright red and yellow.

"Sounds like a plan!" Haruka nearly leaped in excitement.

"By the way I never caught your name, as you probably know from the race I am Nagahama Okyotio."

"You may call me Haruka!" Haruka excitedly reached her hand out and shook the man's hand.

"Well Haruka, it's getting very late and I'd imagine your parents are worried sick about you. So be sure to come back here tomorrow around the time the race was, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Haruka ran off, excited to meet the racer and even more excited to learn how to become a racer. She had forgotten all of her troubles and also she forgot about how cold it had gotten. For the night Haruka found a nearby wooded area to sleep by that was fairly close to the track. She could hardly sleep with her mind racing with dreams about becoming a racer.

It was finally morning as Haruka got up and found herself some breakfast. Throughout the day she struggled keeping herself entertained until it was finally time to head over to the track. Once more she had slipped through the loose railing to sneak into the race course. Unlike yesterday, there was no race currently going on. Haruka wandered about until she found Nagahama's garage with him inside it working on his car.

"Ah! Just in time Haruka! I could use an extra pair of hands working on this engine."

"Umm, so what do I do?"

"Here, just hand me that wrench."

"Sure." Haruka barely remembered what a wrench was but she found it among all junk in the tool box and tossed it out to Nagahama.

"The key to be consistently good at racing is to have a well managed car."

"And how might I do that?"

"Well you should make sure you have a nice engine, make sure everything inside is running smoothly!"

Nagahama continued to show Haruka the inner workings of the car as Haruka's fascination led her into further being entranced by the sport.

"Hey, Haruka."

"Huh?" Haruka jumped out of her trance.

"It's getting late again. I have another race tomorrow, so how about you come and watch? I can give you a free ticket if you'd like, and maybe afterward I can show you how to work one of these fine machines."

"Yes! Thank you Nagahama!"

Haruka once again left in another joyful mood, she was getting closer and closer to being able to join on this magnificent sport!

After another long day it was finally time for the big race! This time Haruka was actually able to enter the main gate with a ticket instead of sneaking in through the back. She was just as excited to watch this race as she to learn how to race. The race went on as Nagahama kept at first throughout the entire race, he was such a great racer. _How lucky was I to have such a skilled racer as my teacher! _Haruka thought. Finally the race was over as Nagahama was once again victorious.

Haruka walked back down to the garage to greet the victorious racer.

"Hey Nagahama!"

"Hello Haruka, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes! You are unstoppable!"

"Nah, we all win and lose some. I'm just on a hot streak is all."

"So are you able to teach me how to drive?"

"I'm still reluctant because you are young… But I see no problem with teaching you fundamentals."

Haruka grinned as he led the blonde into his garage and into the passenger seat of the race car.

"Now this, is a beautiful machine! Now you see a lot of crap in here but it's actually relatively simple. You simply turn with the steering wheel and you hit this here pedal to go faster. That's pretty much the have to learn to park and use the brakes and all that good stuff but it's not really needed in a race."

"Sounds fun, how's about I take it for a spin?"

"I'm not sure, you're still very young and I've only been teaching you for a few days!"

Haruka sighed dramatically, trying desperately to get what she wanted.

"Okay fine, how's about you come here every time you're free at around this time and I'll continue to teach you all the basics. And maybe, just maybe.. I can let you drive!" The man said with a grin complemented by a wink.

"Sounds like a deal! Have a good evening Nagahama!"

"You too Haruka!"

Haruka was excited to have her own official race tutor, she eagerly came every day loyally and as promised by the racer she would be given lessons. Nagahama was yet to find out Haruka was homeless as always met well after most schools would typically end. Haruka caught on to the racing concepts quickly and throughout all of her lessons she knew the makings of a race car inside out. Nagahama was impressed by Haruka's eagerness as a student and how fast she caught on.

Winter ended quickly and the young Haruka could only dream of driving a race car. That is until one of her usual conversations with the racer yielded promising results.

"Geez Haruka.. I'm not sure that there's anything else I can teach you. It all seems to come to you naturally."

"But there must be something else Nagahama!"

"I'm trying.. You already can tell me about every part of the car and how to properly operate this race car, sometimes you even seem to know more than me!"

"So now what?"

"I think for our next learning session, we can let you get behind the wheel."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I promise."

Haruka could hardly wait. After all her training she was finally able to drive a race car! She had also made a great friend in Nagahama. Though she was still homeless she felt like this time she was truly starting to turn the corner.

*Special thanks to AwesomeSaucelv8 who kindly took the time to beta read this for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.**

Nagahama was still unaware of the fact that Haruka was homeless. It did not cross his mind because she always seemed to come after most schools had ended. Haruka, meanwhile, continued to live in the woods near the track out of the man's sight. After the day had past Haruka proceeded on to the racing track as this was the day Nagahama had promised to let her drive. Haruka walked up to the usual garage where the man was always at work. The racer greeted the blonde:

"Welcome Haruka! Are you ready for today?"

"I sure am!" Haruka couldn't help but hide the big grin that covered her face.

"I am still reluctant on letting such a young kid drive... but I'll be with you so we'll take it one step at a time."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nagahama led Haruka to the race car as he accompanied her inside of it.

"Let's start off easy, you know how to start everything up so why don't you do a slow lap around the course."

With relative ease Haruka directed the race car around the lap, earning the approval of her teacher.

"Now gently hit the gas pedal. And do the course slightly quicker."

Haruka tapped the pedal gently and to her amusement the speed increased. She pressed the pedal harder and harder as she went faster and faster. Haruka was in full control.

"Haruka slow down will ya!"

Exhilarated by the cars speed she couldn't help but ignore the man. After a brief moment it was all over. _What a rush! I feel alive! I feel the wind!_

The two unfastened their seat belts and exited the vehicle. Ignoring Nagahama's displeased look Haruka couldn't help but let out peals of joy filled laughter. Never before had the blonde had so much fun! Nagahama, on the other hand, was not pleased, and began to lecture his pupil:

"Now Haruka, next time please follow my directions more carefully..." But before he could continue he was interrupted by a rich looking man. He was the proprietor of this racing track.

"Who was the one that just drove that race car around that track?"

"That would be him, I'm sorry for letting him on. I was just trying to teach him. He was curious is all..."

"Nonsense! That was some pretty damn fine driving I have just witnessed. The best I've seen in awhile, especially from a young rookie such as yourself!"

Haruka's cheeks blushed bright red with the compliments she had just received as the man continued on.

"You look like a very young promising athlete. Please, you must tell me your name!"

Haruka found herself unable to speak, as her shyness increased, but luckily Nagahama answered for her.

"His name is Tenoh Haruka."

"Nice name for a promising young rookie! Please, Nagahama, keep training him and perhaps when the time is right he may race." The man nudged the racer and directed a wink towards the blonde.

He walked off as Nagahama stood there dumbfounded.

"I have never seen him this riled up over a new guy. You must contain some sort of special skill kid."

Haruka took advantage of the moment:

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

"I guess not.. Haruka we must train you and one day you will become a great racer!"

"So I'll see you same time tomorrow?"

"As usual. Sleep well Haruka!"

Haruka walked off and it was only Nagahama left in the empty track. He observed the blonde leave when something strange caught his eye. _Why would Haruka leave through the back and not through the main gate? _Curious, the racer followed her though he was careful to maintain a safe distance.

He observed that Haruka had gone into the woods. _What the hell could she be doing back there? There's no nearby residential area. Or anything of note really. Perhaps I ought to investigate._

It was getting darker as the racer head into the woods in search of his student. It was beginning to get too dark and just about as the man was ready to leave he heard some leaves rustle. What could be making all that noise? The racer investigated further and while straining his eyes in the dark he was shocked to find Haruka.

The blonde lay sleeping while shivering from the cold night air and tossing and turning in what looked like a rough night's sleep. _What is Haruka doing here? Is she having a nightmare? _Nagahama stood there for a while until he decided to interrupt her.

"Haruka."

The blonde twitched in response to hearing her name as the racer called for her again:

"Tenoh Haruka."

Haruka called out from her nightmare:

"Please, please! Do not strike me again!"

"Haruka it's okay, it's me Nagahama!"

Haruka began to sob in her restless sleep:

"Don't hurt me! Why don't you love me!"

"Haruka please wake up!"

The familiar shout jolted her awake and out of her nightmare. Haruka's eyes were still teary from her nightmare, but her voice betrayed her, and she was not ready to speak about what had just happened.

"Come on I'll take you to home." The racer grabbed Haruka's skinny arm and helped pull her upward as he led her out of the dark woods. Haruka sniffled as she began to fall back into reality.

"So Haruka... What were you doing out there in the woods?"

Haruka stared off into space, barely recognizing his question.

"Haruka, may I ask where you live."

A tear rolled down Haruka's cheek as she croaked out an answer:

"Nowhere."

"You must have a home, surely. Where?"

Fighting back tears, Haruka managed another response:

"I-I'm... Homeless."

Shocked, Nagahama could not find the right response as the two walked on in the dark. After a few moments the racer began to ask more questions.

"All this time… You have been homeless?"

Haruka nodded.

"Oh brother... How will this work for our future racer?" He winked at the blonde as he tousled her hair.

Haruka sniffed and let out a small grin.

"I'm not sure what to do about this. But if you want for now you could sleep at the race track. I can let you sleep in my office over there."

Haruka stared at her feet and offered no reply.

"I'll take that as a yes! Let's head back and I'll get you situated in."

He led Haruka back to the circuit as she thought to herself:

_What is going on? Why did I dream of being beaten? How did Nagahama find me? Am I really going to sleep under a roof tonight? _Haruka was just as confused as the racer that had found her in the woods. After a few moments the two arrived at the office.

"Well here we are! Not the largest room but it sure beats sleeping in grass, right Haruka?"

Haruka offered only a small nod.

"I think we better discuss this in the morning. I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep in that chair, alright?"

Moments later the man brought Haruka a warm blanket and made sure the blonde was comfortable.

"When I found you tonight you were yelling out things. Out of terror. Is everything okay Haruka?"

Haruka's teal eyes gazed off into the distance. Her past always hovered about her and to this day it still influenced her life. He wasn't the first person that wanted to know more about her. But Haruka could not open up to anybody. Without hesitation, Haruka emitted a soft reply:

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Well okay then, I'm going to head to my house and make sure I have food to feed you tomorrow! In the meantime get some sleep and we can discuss this whole ordeal tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Mumbled the tired Haruka.

"Goodnight Haruka."

Perhaps it was a good night, for the first time in ages she slept a night in an actual home! Haruka slept very comfortably until the smell of breakfast woke her up.

Haruka's eyes blinked open after she whiffed the smell of breakfast in the air. Haruka slowly got up and she was greeted by none other than Nagahama:

"Good morning Haruka!"

"What's that smell?"

"Breakfast!"

"Oh?" Haruka's eyes brightened. She had not eaten a proper meal in ages!

"Yes, I brought you some rice and soup from my house."

She blinked. Was she really being offered food?

"Well don't just sit there, come on over here and grab a bite to eat! You must be starving."

Haruka slowly got up from her blanket and cautiously approached the small table. She sat down and observed all of the food. _Is this for me? My god, I don't think I have eaten this much in a week... Possibly a month. _The blonde began to pig out. She had forgotten what a proper meal tasted like. She ate and ate until Nagahama questioned her.

"So why are you homeless?"

As if everything all of a sudden went into slow motion, Haruka paused and mumbled out an inaudible answer.

"What was that?"

"I ran away."

"Why did you run away?"

"I like running." That was Haruka's generic response to the question always asked to her.

"You can tell me."

"It's no big deal." Her teal eyes swelled gray as she stared off with no emotion. She could effectively wall herself up and away from anybody that could reach out to her, and she would.

"Well... What am I going to do with you?"

Haruka bit her lip as she stared up at Nagahama pondering what he might say next.

"Well, um... You still need to continue your racing right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Alright, we have a few issues to settle then."

"Like what?"

"Well I guess if you want, you could live up in this office for now. Until we find you a proper home."

"That would be great!" Haruka finally had herself a place to call home.

"And another big issue. It's weird enough for you being as young as you are to be driving this car. But being homeless I assume you don't go to school?"

The blonde nodded once more.

"Well, you have to be educated somehow… But how will we do it?"

Haruka thought to herself: _Oh god, school? Not school again... God knows what will happen._

"We can go ask the proprietor about this! After some explaining I bet I can convince him to send you somewhere!

"B-but I.."

"I what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay so I will talk to him as soon as possible about this!"

"Alright. So now what?"

"I guess I can prepare to send you to a school but in the meantime it is important to sharpen your driving skills. With a nice education as well as great skills under your belt you'll be a racer in no time"

It was true that Haruka did want to become a racer now, and if she had to suffer through school then so be it. Nothing could stand between her and her dreams. The two went through a simple driving course and as they both exited the car they were greeted by the course's proprietor.

"Good evening Nagahama. Haruka, I watched the whole sessions from the stands. I am still rather impressed. I can say he is a pretty damn good driver!"

"Excuse me but could I have word with you in private?"

"Sure Nagahama, what seems to be the problem?"

The racer shifted his eyes toward Haruka as he made obvious he wanted to talk about her.

"Hey Haruka why don't you hang out in my office for a bit while we talk business?"

"Alright, I guess."

Haruka walked off to the office. She flopped herself onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. _So what if I do go to school? I have to find a way to avoid being picked on now. Do I want to go through with this? I have to, because of it I can become a racer and I now can actually live a normal life again! Perhaps this is better in the long run…_

The door flung open and Haruka sat up immediately and greeted the racer.

"Hello Nagahama."

"Good news Haruka, he has agreed to send you to a nice school!"

"Oh... good."

"If we can get you a good education there is no reason for you not to race!"

"Sweet." Haruka did not look forward to school, but the idea to be out there actually racing excited her.

"He said you'll have your uniform and basic books sent in some time tomorrow, in the mean time you should relax. It must have been a crazy day for you!"

"Sure has." It was strange now having actual food, an actual home, and now something to do other then sulk. Her life was changing rapidly. After a quiet dinner the blonde took to bed and slept through another great night.

"Haruka!"

Startled from her sleep, Haruka jumped out of her blanket:

"Huh what? What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry. Your uniform just got sent in! How about you get out of food and try it on?"

Haruka was half surprised to see him hand her a male uniform. She forgot that according to him she was a man, and perhaps that might change how people act towards her at school. Walking to the other room of the office she quickly changed clothes and walked back to Nagahama.

"Well, it fits perfectly."

"Good! I can drive you to school first thing tomorrow!"

"Can't wait." Though honestly, Haruka was rather nervous about her first day at a new school.

The day went by and after a quick night Haruka was woken up early in the morning:

"Come on sleepy head! Time to get ready for school!"

Haruka quickly changed as the two departed for school in Nagahama's expensive looking car.

"You excited?"

"Meh. A bit."

"Must feel odd doing this for the first time?"

"Yeah." She didn't bother telling him about her old school.

"You'll be fine! Good luck!"

She walked out of the car and wandered about the hallways of the school for awhile. It was a good thing she was early else she would have easily been late. As she walked about she noticed several girls in light blue school uniforms whispering. They all seemed to stare at her, but when Haruka looked at them they all seemed to blush and look away. _The hell is their problem? _Haruka thought to herself as she stopped herself at a class room. _This ought to be it... God I hope._

Haruka walked on as the teacher glanced over her.

"Are you the new student, Haruka?"

"Yes."

"Oh, please come on in. Take a seat over there at that corner, class will begin shortly."

Girls seemed to keep looking at her funny, but it wasn't like the way it was at her old school. This time it seemed different. It was all very… strange.

"Before we begin class today I'd like you all to welcome our new student, Tenoh Haruka! Haruka why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Haruka saw all the attention of the class room center on her and coolly thought of a generic response:

"My name is Haruka and I like to run."

Class then began as Haruka began to try and focus on the work at hand. After what seemed like ages it was now time for lunch. Haruka set herself aside from the rest of her class and kept to herself. Though once again everybody seemed to be looking at her. _Nobody seems to hate me. But they all seem... Curious? Can that describe what they are all doing? _Haruka pondered on that thought as class began once more. After a relatively easy day Haruka breathed a sigh of relief and departed the class room.

The blonde walked through the hall once more as she once again gathered the attention of all the girls she walked by. The boys all seemed angry by this. But what could it mean? After she left the school, Haruka eagerly entered Nagahama's car and the two took off.

"Well how was your first day?"

"It was… Strange."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Well all the girls seem to look at me funny and it seems to make guys frustrated."

"Ah it's only been a day and all the girls already think you are best looking guy."

"What?"

"Yeah, in school girls tend to flirt towards a select group of guys. This tends to make the other guys jealous. I guess you're one of those guys they all like."

"That's weird, I didn't even talk with anyone."

"Haha, well it's nice to see everything is going your way in school then! So how's about we practice your racing skills after some dinner? And after you finish your homework of course!"

"Fine by me!"

Haruka quickly finished her homework, a lot quicker then she thought it would take. After a quick dinner the two set out to the garage.

Haruka and Nagahama set out to practice. Haruka was fairly tired of practicing. Sure she loved the speed she got within that car but she was far too eager to race. The blonde surely knew all that could be taught and she constantly sought to get the approval from everybody to race. After another session Haruka decided to take an early nap and began her next day.

For the next few weeks Haruka practiced as she went about school isolating herself. She still gathered all those weird looks from everybody. Perhaps all the girls did think she was handsome. And quite frankly, Haruka loved every bit of it.

It was the usual school day, as the girls kept flirting with Haruka. The funny thing was that it drove the boys nuts. She loved that feeling almost as much as the feeling of being the center of attention for every girl in the school. As she walked past the hallways Haruka winked at a group of girls hanging near his classroom. She loved the way they were awed by the blonde's recognition of them.

After another day at school Haruka finished all of her homework and went through her practice session as she and Nagahama were interrupted by the man who owned the course:

"Nagahama. I'd like to see Haruka race against someone."

Haruka's eyes brightened.

"How so?"

"Why not have a small race between you two? Say... Ten laps?"

"Well I don't see why not, Haruka are you up for it?"

"Certainly!"

Nagahama walked to his garage to prepare his car for the race as the man led Haruka to another garage.

"Listen Haruka, I have been watching you for awhile now and I think you are going to be the next best thing in racing. Win this thing and we can make lots of money!"

Haruka was led to an older looking car, but she knew it nonetheless.

The two brought the cars onto the course as they shook hands.

"Good luck Haruka, you'll need it!" Nagahama winked after his comment.

"I don't need luck."

The starting engines ripped through the empty stands as engine noises ricocheted across the course. After the flag was waved the two cars surged forward.

The first few laps Haruka trailed, but barely. By the fifth lap they were neck and neck. After the sixth lap it was all Haruka. The wind blew playfully against Haruka and the older race car. _This is so much fun! It feels so great to be going so fast!_

And before she knew it the race had ended. Haruka finished well before Nagahama did and all he could do was just stare dumbfounded.

"Well done Haruka, looks like Nagahama has actually lost!"

"I wasn't giving it my all." Nagahama mumbled. He was rarely, if ever beaten. He would not be the first athlete to be blown away by Haruka.

"That race was fun, we ought to have another one tomorrow!"

"No! Nagahama, we ought to stop holding him back and let him into a real race!"

"But he's so young... And he's only just begun school..."

"Nonsense! I know an athlete when I see one. He will bring us quite the fortune."

Haruka could hardly believe it. Could her new dream finally be fulfilled?

"Nagahama, how will we know how great he is if we won't even let him try?"

"Fine, we will get Haruka into a race." The racer was still reluctant and still shocked that he had been beaten with relative ease.

"So I get to actually race?" Haruka couldn't help but show them a massive grin on her face.

"Yes Haruka, I promise that soon you will race!"

Nagahama sighed as he led Haruka back to the office.

"It's rare to see him this cracked up over some new racer.. Haruka you seem to have this aura about you that makes you seem fast."

Haruka was a fast person. The wind helped guide her every movement. She could run as fast as anybody could, she could race as fast as anybody could, and little did she know was that she was a fast fighter as well.

"Well you ought to go to bed, you still have school tomorrow! I'll be back early in the morning, still gotta look after my house you know."

The office was now a comfortable home for Haruka to live in. It contained a small bed, television, as well as an assortment of food and drink.

Nagahama left as Haruka stared up at the ceiling, she was way too excited to sleep! The blonde's mind raced so quickly it seemed to bounce off the walls of the room.

_I can't believe I got to participate in an actual race today! I destroyed Nagahama, I can't wait to destroy anybody else that dares to race Haruka! Soon I will become a great, well renowned racer! Everybody will love me, I will be rich and famous and life will be perfect!_

Haruka could not contain her excitement and had trouble trying to even close her eyes. Her mind and her thoughts kept racing about like little race cars.

_Everything is going my way. I will soon become a racer and I even have a place to call home. No longer will I suffer in the cold streets and alleys of the city. Perhaps after I eat properly I won't be so dang skinny! It's a shame I still have to participate in school. But I love the way all the girls look at me and the lust in every boy's eye is so satisfying! I even heard that at the school there's a sport for running called track._

Haruka was so excited, everything was going her way. Her life seemed more and more perfect, but eventually it became more and more obvious that she was missing something. She felt like an incomplete puzzle, the kind where there is one crucial piece missing on the eye or the mouth, and without it the picture could never be complete. She could not place a finger on what it could possibly be. But for now, all her mind was worried about was her first race. It was going to be fantastic, she could feel it!

*Thanks again to AwesomeSaucelv8 for taking her time to beta this for me!

**And on another note I hope everybody has a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.**

Haruka slowly rose from her bed and prepared for yet another school day. Nagahama wasn't there to wake her up but it didn't surprise her since he was a very busy man. She put on her uniform and prepared herself a simple breakfast. School sure did suck but at least it came with a lot of positives!

Haruka exited the office and within a short while she arrived at school. Walking through the hallway Haruka once again noticed every girl staring at her. _It's a shame really. They all want to be my girl friend but in reality I can't be their boy friend. _After casting a few winks at a couple girls Haruka finally made her way to class, ignoring the glares cast at her by a few jealous boys.

School had started and Haruka still hated every bit of it. However this time school was different. The teachers did not seem as oblivious to what was going on and were also fairly respectable. Also she was not picked on and hated. Sure the boys hated her but that's what jealous boys will always do.

Math had gone by and Haruka still hated it with a burning passion. However a new class seemed to cause just as much frustration as math, modern Japanese. Between the two Haruka hated learning all of the pointless things they both had to offer. But this time Haruka was able to control all of her anger in both classes which was something she had not been able to do in the past.

After another regular day of school Haruka began to leave through the hallway and overheard a few girls talking about her.

"Haruka looks so handsome… Why does he always keep to himself?"

"I heard he's often seen at the race car track."

Haruka grinned and thought to herself:

_'Handsome,'… that is quite the word to describe me!_

Just Haruka was about to exit the building a billboard caught her eye. Upon further investigation there was a bright yellow handout that advertised the school track team. A sport dedicating to running against one another.

After reading the flier Haruka then departed the school and looked around for Nagahama's car. After waiting for five minutes Haruka decided to leave without him. _I haven't seen him at all today. He must be very busy!_

After a short while Haruka arrived at the office. She quietly opened the door and was surprised to see Nagahama and several other men talking.

"Nagahama, what's going on?"

"Hello Haruka, could you wait outside for a brief while?"

"Umm, okay."

Haruka raised an eyebrow and exited the office. Perhaps this was why she wasn't picked up. Without anything else to do Haruka sat down against the office and stared up at the sky thinking to herself.

_Now what could be going on in there? Perhaps they're discussing his racing… or maybe they are talking about me... Ugh, I really want to know!_

After what seemed like ages Nagahama poked his head out the window:

"You may come on in Haruka."

Haruka walked inside and several men were still standing them, one of them was the place's owner. The owner stepped forward:

"Haruka, I haven't properly introduced myself yet! I am Koyama Sumio and as you know I am this track's owner."

"Hello, Sumio-san."

"Now, I believe Nagahama had some news for you. Nagahama?"

"Yes, of course. Congratulations, Haruka, you are going to be in your first race."

"Really? When?"

Sumio bumped in:

"In a few days actually! Sorry about the short notice but I'm sure you'll understand."

"So what car will I be using?"

"Well uhh, since you don't actually own a car you'll have to use one of the retired ones we have here."

Haruka bit her lip and asked once more:

"Could you take me to the car?"

"Of course."

Haruka and all of the other men headed toward the group of garages by the track. Haruka whispered into Nagahama's ear:

"Is this where you've been all day?"

"Pretty much, you owe me! It's been a pain trying to get all these guys to agree to let you in."

Haruka giggled as the group gathered around an old car.

Sumo stepped forward once more and said,

"I'm sorry it's not the best car, but with proper care it'll be a great ride! You have several days so you can alter it to your suiting and in a few days somebody will paint for you."

"Thanks."

"Well I have more matters to attend to so I will see you at the race. I know you won't disappoint me!"

"Goodbye Sumio-san."

All of the other men left with him as Nagahama and the kid remained.

"I can't believe they are letting you go through with this, a kid in an adult sport?"

Haruka grinned.

"You're lucky Sumio was very persistent with the group in letting you in. You impress him every time you're at the wheel."

"I guess so!"

"Well all the tools to fix this car should be lying around in the garage so I'll leave you be for the night. I have to head out and settle some of my own affairs so I probably won't see you until tomorrow."

"Goodnight Nagahama and thanks for everything!"

"No problem and good luck Haruka!"

Haruka smiled at got to work on her car. She truly was the underdog, as not only was this her first race but now she had to try and win it with this piece of crap. They must really not want her to get the prize money! Luckily she had learned a lot about cars under Nagahama's mentoring so this wasn't that monumental of a task.

The sun set and after hours of laboring Haruka stopped herself.

_I still have homework to do._

Haruka face palmed and began to put everything into its proper place. After she got back the blonde helped herself to a snack and set out to finish her homework. After a few hours of more work she was finally finished and withdrew to bed.

Another morning passed like the other as she once again set out for school. Instead of heading to class Haruka head straight towards the athletic department and requested information about track. Afterward Haruka went back to class and endured another boring and laborious day.

Throughout the day Haruka pondered as to how she might upgrade her car and reminisced about winning the race. She pictured herself in a car as gold as her short locks of hair were. After school ended Haruka headed toward the track field. She had never done any extra-curricular activity for school until now, so the whole experience was new to her.

After looking around for a bit, Haruka found the track coach and greeted him.

"Excuse me sir, but I'd like to try out for the team."

His voiced boomed with the explosive force of a bomb in response:

"In those clothes? I don't think so. Go grab a uniform from the athletic office and come back here quickly!"

Haruka hustled out to the office and asked for a pair of clothes. After receiving the clothes she quickly darted to a bathroom stall and charged there. With great haste she returned back to the coach who was now accompanied by everybody else with the track team.

"Alright, if you expect us to deal with you while we're in the middle of a season then you have to go up against one of our best."

"Alright."

"I'll let you on the team if you can beat this student. Now assemble at the line."

His voice loud, explosive voice made Haruka half jump every time he spoke.

Haruka and the student assembled at the starting line and after the count of three the race began. As if she was shot out of a cannon, Haruka began her gallop. The blonde gained more and more distance after every turn and even though the race was halfway over it was obvious who would now win. The student put up every effort to keep up with Haruka but with no avail. It was like the wind was carrying her through the race.

After moments Haruka finished the race well ahead and ignored the shocked looks of all her fellow students in awe. A few of the students were also the boys who were constantly upset with the fact that she got the attention of all the girls. The student finally finished the race gasping for air. He had tried so hard not to lose but in no way could he keep up.

Silence fell upon the group until the loud mouthed coach stepped forward. In a hushed voice he managed:

"Congratulations, you have made the team."

Haruka smiled: "Thanks coach."

"Now you two get a drink, the rest of you go off and practice!"

Haruka and the student departed for a drinking fountain. Haruka quietly said nothing of the race until the student finally mustered a question to ask:

"Haruka, how are you so fast?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were so fast out there. I tried so hard and you seemed like you were hardly even trying."

"I have a knack for it I guess."

The student wasn't satisfied with the answer but he was still shocked by Haruka's speed. Not only was Haruka the most handsome boy in school, but he was by far the fastest.

The two returned to practice and participated in the team's running. After practice all of the team mates seemed to cast Haruka shocked looks. She was so fast- just as fast as the wind! The blonde merely smiled and went on her way. After all she did have a car to attend to.

Haruka quickly did her homework upon her arrival at home and went ahead and began working on her car. She had been working furiously on it and made a load of progress since she had first attained it. Admiring her work once more Haruka head back to office and was greeted by her racer companion:

"Out working on your ride, eh Haruka?"

"You bet!"

"The race is in a few days, you nervous?"

"Not one bit!"

"Good, should be interesting facing you in an actual race." Nagahama winked as the two laughed about it.

"By the way, tomorrow evening a few men will come to color your car and get it set up."

"Alright, sweet!"

"Anyway I am going to head out to my garage and make sure everything is all set. After all the race is in a couple days!"

"Too long a wait if you ask me. Well, goodnight Nagahama!"

"Goodnight Haruka."

Haruka slept dreaming about the race ending and it being her rewarded with the victory. Not anyone else, the victory was all to herself. She was convinced she would win.

School started and throughout the day all she thought about was winning her race and what color she wanted her car to be painted. Second on her mind was track after school. She not only got to run but at the same time she frustrated boys with her ability to run!

After school and track ended Haruka quickly finished her homework and grabbed herself a bite to eat. After she had eaten, Nagahama walked into the office.

"Hello Haruka! How was school and track?"

"They were both fine. Nobody can keep up with me!" Haruka proudly touted her ability to run.

"Well anyway the men are here to see you. They are ready to paint your car."

"Of course!"

The two walked out to Haruka's garage. Her car was now in much better shape than when she had received it. It was now all but ready to take on every other racer.

"So what color do you want your car in?"

"Gold." Haruka's favorite color.

"Whatever you say."

The group of men feverishly worked to paint Haruka's car adding details here and there. After quite a bit of work the group left as Haruka marveled at her new car. It could be better, but this one was her's. Haruka inspected every detail to make sure the car was ready and after further inspection she deemed it ready.

Haruka was now ready for the race. To think tomorrow she would finally be in a race... Haruka could hardly sleep but she managed to get enough rest for the race. She had to deal with school but luckily there was no track after school.

After school Haruka was picked up by Nagahama. The two drove to the track and made way to the garages. Nagahama hung about her companion's garage for awhile and conversed with his soon to be opponent:

"Well, Haruka, this finally it. You're big day."

"Yep! I can't wait!"

"This is an actual race though and nobody will be holding back on you."

"I expect so. It should be quite the fun!"

"Don't be too upset if not all goes your way."

"I'll say the same to you Nagahama, now good luck!"

"Good luck to you too Haruka."

The racer head back to his garage as Haruka and went through some last minute preparations on her vehicle. After a short while her car was towed to the starting line. She was going to be placed last in the line as she had no current standing in the race. She was definitely the underdog as not a single man picked her to win anything but last place. However, the little known rookie was about the make herself quite distinguished.

All of the racers were introduced starting with the defending champion Nagahama all the way to the lowly first time Haruka. The engines ripped and roared as the race was near starting. With a quick wave of the flag all the cars zoomed off their starting positions.

Haruka still had a mediocre car compared to the ones owned by the professionals. However, Haruka slowly got herself to the middle of the pack by the first lap. Nagahama smiled when he saw the blonde was nowhere in sight. Little to his knowledge was that within each lap Haruka gained better and better position in the race.

Haruka could hardly remember she was in a race. She kept getting distracted by the wind and all the speed she was gathering with every turn. The blonde was having a blast!

Several laps passed by and before she knew it she was neck and neck with her teacher. Nagahama looked out the window only to be shocked that Haruka was right there despite all of the disadvantages she had.

After several laps Haruka gained more and more distance from everybody else. Like her practice round and every other track session she knew she was gone. Haruka won by a landslide. All of the other cars had finally finished and Haruka's door swung open. The blonde happily jumped out and pumped her fist into the air. She was victorious.

The crowd was shocked into silence. Then, they slowly became uproarous. A first time rookie, a junior racer… Had shocked the multiple champion Nagahama. Moments had passed and Haruka and the other racers gathered in an area. Nagahama finished second and some other guy third. After their decoration Haruka received a nice looking gold trophy, and it would not be her last. More impressive was the large wad of cash she had received with it.

The other racers congratulated the rookie reluctantly as they left. Nagahama tried to evade Haruka out of sheer embarrassment. Haruka began to head back to her garage triumphantly as she greeted by Sumio.

"Well done kid! I knew you'd win all along!"

"Thanks."

"Listen kid, you up for another race? We ought to make you a regular. We will make loads of money I'm telling you!"

"Sure!"

"Great! Nagahama will tell you any information you need but for now enjoy your victory!"

Haruka smiled as the man left. _Nobody can stop me. I can beat anyone or anything in a race._

After awhile Haruka left and went back to the office. What a great way to end the week! She opened the door and was greeted by Nagahama, still clearly in shock about the race.

"Congrats Haruka..."

"Thanks!"

"How did you win? Is it… natural?"

"I just have lots of fun racing is all."

"Interesting... Well, congratulations again and goodnight Haruka. It's been a busy day."

"Goodnight."

The blonde slept away and after a quick weekend school once again started. She was still regarded as one of the best looking guys and now she began to become well regarded. Haruka walked the hallways after school and overheard many different things about herself.

"What a handsome looking guy! I heard he's single!"

"God I hope so, but he's always keeping to himself."

Guys would say things about him too:

"I'm telling you nobody can beat him at track."

"He's fast as the wind. Nobody can even get close to him in a race."

"Did you hear he won that local race? He must be rich from all the prize money!"

Haruka loved all of the comments she received even though she rarely talked to anybody that talked about her. She slipped on her track uniform and prepared for her track meet. This time people from other schools were competing. Haruka was to be put up against the fastest people on the other team.

Just like her many races before, she won with ease. Nothing could stop her. She ran faster than anybody else could, period.

A few days passed and it was time for another race. In the same fashion as the first one, Haruka won the second one with ease. Haruka stood and accepted another first place trophy and collected another large amount of prize money. Nagahama once again stood at second place and was very displeased. He used to get all that money.

After the race Haruka was greeted by Sumio once more.

"Well done Haruka, you are unbeatable!"

"Thanks Sumio-san."

"Also you have somebody interested in sponsoring you. I can take care of all of that if you want."

"Sure, and thanks!"

Sumio left as Haruka head back to the office yet again with another reward.

Weeks passed as Haruka was unbeatable on track and in racing. More and more people chose to sponsor her as the results of her race were are always the same. Nagahama always took second, and Haruka first. Haruka was becoming famous, the unbeaten Tenoh Haruka, the only junior racer in Japan! All went well until sponsors began to leave Nagahama.

Haruka was lying on her back day dreaming in her office until Nagahama stormed into the room.

"Haruka wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Now!" The racer angrily demanded.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' Because of you several of my sponsors have left and a few of them have sponsored you instead!"

"I didn't know about this."

"Bull. Out of the kindness of my heart I take you in and make a great racer and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Just pack your stuff and leave."

"But-"

"Leave, now!"

Haruka stuffed her belongings into her school bag and stuffed all of her trophies into her gym bag. With tears in her eyes the blonde left the office. Because of something out of her own control she now lost yet another close friend.

Haruka wandered about and had no desire to sleep on the street so she opted to stay at a cheap nearby hotel. The blonde sulked in the room and held back her tears. She pounded her fist against the wall.

"That ass hole!"

"I did nothing and he decides to kick me out."

"He is like every other man, jealous. That's it, jealous!"

"I am sick and tired of all these popular men thinking they can do whatever they want."

Haruka paced back and forth and eventually calmed down.

"There's nothing I can do about it now. Because of racing I am now rich and with all my private funds from my sponsors I will easily buy myself a home."

Haruka's temper cooled down as she fell asleep. Luckily she was kicked out on a weekend so she wouldn't have to haul all this extra crap to school.

Haruka rose up from bed and reached for the phone. She fingered her bag for Sumio's business card and called him. After several rings a voice emerged from the other end:

"Hello?"

"Hey Sumio-san, this is Haruka."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Pretty fine, I was wondering if you could help contact my sponsors about helping me buy myself an apartment."

"An apartment? Do you not live with Nagahama anymore?"

"I don't live with him anymore, I don't need him."

"Ah I see, well I can sort things out so in the mean time just wait."

"Alright thanks."

Haruka hung up the phone and lounged about the hotel room. Finally the phone rang and Haruka eagerly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Heya it's Sumio."

"Hey, did you find me a home?"

"Yep, everything is all taken care of. You need a ride over there?"

"Sure, I'll meet you outside the race track."

After a quick travel Haruka met up with Sumio as the two departed in a rich looking sports car.

"It's a shame there's an age limit, you make a damn fine driver."

"Haha, I know right?"

After some small talk the car arrived at an apartment.

"Well here you are."

"Thanks Sumio-san, I'll see you at my next race!" Haruka followed up with a wink.

"No problem, can't wait to see you win once more." The man chuckled and drove away.

Haruka entered her apartment and looked about. It was nice, simple. There was a bedroom, kitchen, living room, and a few other minor areas. Haruka didn't need anybody but herself to be happy, or at least she thought.

The blonde was unbeatable. She could win any race with anybody whether she was on feet or behind the wheel. She was fairly popular at school even though she kept to herself and now because of racing she was beginning to get fairly rich. Her life was perfect, she was famous, athletic, and rich. Satisfied with her new home the blonde slowly closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

Haruka dozed off into a dream, everything around her was in red. What was going on? She could only see red and everybody was a statue. A black wave was slowly approaching her. It was consuming all of the city's buildings and every statue one by one was slowly shattered. The wave approached consuming the world until it overcame Haruka. The only thing to follow was a cold deafening silence.

Haruka's eyes flung open as she sat up from her bed.

What the hell was that all about? The world ending? Everything was destroyed by this silent black wave. But what was it all about?

Haruka's head throbbed thinking about the dream. She got up and walked her way to the bathroom. Splashing water onto her face the blonde looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale as a ghost. _What could all of this mean?_

Haruka spent the rest of the night twisting and turning in bed trying to make ends meet but to no avail. She finally settled for an uncomfortable nights sleep.

Haruka's life was perfect. She was now rich, famous, and popular. Nobody could match her unbeatable talents and she could now pretty much buy anything she really wanted. But something was missing... And maybe… maybe, this dream coincided with that fact.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.**

A few days had passed since the nightmare and Haruka was pleased to sleep regularly again. It was another normal school day of ignoring everybody. After another pointless track meet in which she blew away the competition... again, she arrived at home once more. Homework was set aside as the blonde went and prepared for bed, thinking that her nightmare from a few nights ago was only some random dream. Haruka's eyes fluttered shut as her sleep was intruded by another dream.

It seemed like a normal day but for some reason the wind felt different. Haruka could hear the wind rustle restlessly as the sky darkened into blood red. All of the sounds of the park soon faded away as it was replaced by silence. Everybody around her turned into a statue as the dark wave of energy appeared once more. Buildings were consumed by the wave as it swept across the city. Statues were shattered one by one taking each and every life with it. Haruka's eyes widened in shock as the wave took her as well. She tried to scream but heard nothing while the silence took over.

Sweating and panting heavily Haruka immediately sat up in bed eyes wide open in exhaustion. _This is the second time this dream has happened. What does it mean? What the hell is going on? _The nightstand cracked as it met the force of Haruka's slammed fist. Haruka spent the rest of the night lying in bed unable to gather her thoughts or even go back to sleep. Soon morning approached.

Exhausted with little sleep Haruka walked on to school. School was a little further then the race track was but she didn't mind because fresh air helped her think. Under a tired trance Haruka walked emotionless through the hallways gathering the unwanted attention of several people. Luckily she was loved by all of the girls because in the past she would have been criticized for being in such a state. After a slow and tiresome morning Haruka faced her afternoon classes.

It was now time for Modern Japanese as Haruka still fought back the state of tiredness she felt. She could bear it no longer as her eyes glued shut and she entered another sort of a dream state.

Everything was dark red once more. What the hell is going on? Everything was being destroyed and so were all of the statues of people that had once been living. A dark silhouette appeared in the distance. Who could it be?

"The silence is approaching. We must find the messiah."

After those cold words were spoken Haruka snapped back awake as she flung forward in her desk. The class's attention was drawn to her quickly as the teacher asked:

"Is everything okay Haruka?"

"Yes, sensei."

A few of the girls giggled at Haruka hoping to catch 'his' attention but she ignored everything around her. _The same dream... But why? What is this silence? What is the messiah?_

School had ended and Haruka prepared for her track meet. _At least I won't get any crazy visions here! _She cheerfully thought. Haruka went about blowing away all of her competition once more and without breaking a sweat. Another day was slowly winding to a close.

Haruka hoped all of these visions would stop but they wouldn't. Night after night every dream seemed to replay itself and occasionally during a class Haruka would doze off and be attacked by another one. It was always the same. The sky turned red and everybody turned into statues, then everybody would slowly be consumed by this silence, and finally some strange voice would be telling her to find a messiah.

Another school day passed and to Haruka's pleasant surprise she didn't envision another nightmare again. She prepared for another race without her companion Nagahama. According to rumor he had quit the racing business and went overseas in an attempt to join some crazy thing could NASCAR. It meant less competition so she didn't mind as much. Haruka pulled on her fire suit as the race started off with her in the lead as usual.

Lap after lap Haruka gained more and more of a lead when suddenly her eyes slammed shut as she phased out of reality. Another vision. The skies were dark red but this time a different figure appeared. This one was dressed in some sort of dark sailor fuku. She seemed so familiar... Perhaps from some dream long ago. Haruka stumbled backward. She could only await the figure's message.

"Haruka, it is near time that you reawaken your past life."

"What? What past life?"

"I-I am not permitted to tell you that. I'm sorry." Why was that response so familiar?

Everything faded back into reality as Haruka's car sped along course. Haruka's car was about to slam into the wall. She had forgotten to turn left! With very quick reflexes Haruka steered the car back on course as she pondered over her vision.

What could these dreams mean? Doomsday? A silence is destroying the world, and I have to find a messiah, and now I have some sort of past life. None of this makes sense! There has to be a reason for all of this, there just has to be!

Haruka slept another night with even more difficulty as she pressed on through another school day. Haruka was in another track meet as reality slipped away from her. This was the first dream she'd have running.

It was the same damn dream. Everything looked the same and was happening the same way. World ending, people dying as the same dark silhouette approached. Although this time it wasn't a silhouette, in its place was a beautiful girl in a sailor fuku. It was much like the other one in her dream, in fact almost identical. However this one flashed the colors of the sea that complemented her flowing aquamarine hair. She began the usual speech but this time an additional phrase only added to the blonde's confusion. The figure began her speech eyes closed and her hands clutched together.

"The silence is approaching."

"We must find the messiah quickly."

"The ones who can do that ..." The girls blue eyes opened and focused on Haruka.

"Are you and I."

Before Haruka could respond she awake from her trance once more. After nearly tripping from waking up Haruka regained her balanced and kept running. _Perhaps if there was one way to escape these dreams was to keep running? The only way to escape my past must be to run away from it. But who was that strange woman?_

Haruka got home and made way to the shower. Hopefully a nice warm shower could keep her mind off of things. But once more she dozed off into yet another nightmare. Everything replayed itself. Her past, the messiah, a strange girl beckoning to her... What could it mean? Without an answer Haruka quickly dried off and went straight to bed. After another long night school started once more.

"At least today should be somewhat entertaining." Haruka mumbled to herself.

Today Haruka was supposed to go up against supposedly unbeatable Elza Gray. Haruka got into her track attire and met with her on the field as they shook hands before the race.

"I heard you are good Haruka, but surely I will win." Elza grinned half jokingly.

"I'll make sure it isn't a blow out." Winking at her opponent Haruka already knew she had this race won.

The two sprint off through the course as Haruka gained a commanding lead. She stayed true to her promise as Elza gave it all her might while Haruka barely tired from racing. The wind carried Haruka through each race and she saw no need to run full speed unless the moment really called for it. The wind brushed against Haruka with each stride until she crossed the finish line. After what seemed to be ages the exhausted Elza Gray finally crossed.

Haruka made way toward her gym bag as she slipped on something to put over her track gear. After catching her breathe Elza made her way to Haruka.

"I've heard about you Haruka, you truly are great!"

_Of course I am_. Haruka thought smugly to herself.

"Now there is somebody I would like you to meet. Come, Michiru."

Stepping forward was a girl about Haruka's age with a sketchbook in hand. She was very nice looking as well. Her aquamarine hair and pale face reminded Haruka of someone. Haruka had a sudden revelation. Her eyes widened in shock. _This is the girl from my dream! It must be..._

Elza Gray continued on:

"Meet Michiru Kaiou, a very intelligent and skilled painter. She really wants to meet you."

Haruka could manage no greeting as the girl stepped forward.

"You didn't break a sweat. You must have been holding back."

"What do you mean?"

"You can hear the wind rustling can't you?"

Shocked Haruka's gaze met Michiru's as time seemed to freeze. _She is the one from the dream. But how does she know about the wind.. Perhaps she knows more about me.. Maybe I am meant to fight her war and find this messiah. But I can't give up my new life, too many people have betrayed me and I have no reason to trust anybody. I won't let any old girl ruin my life!_

Picking up her bag, Haruka readied herself to leave.

"You're weird. So what do you want?"

The girl smiled despite Haruka's rude response.

"Would you be a model for my painting?"

"No thank you, I don't like those sorts of things."

Before she could look at the girls disappointed face Haruka walked on without turning back. She had to run away from everything. She couldn't let anyone past her shield. Nobody could be trusted.

Especially not after Nagahama.

Facing a long walk home Haruka couldn't help but wonder what to make of that girl. _Michiru Kaiou... The beautiful girl in my nightmares. She seems to know me somehow while I don't even open up to anybody. But what is it that makes her seem different from everybody else? Life seemed perfect but now more and more it seems like I'm missing something._

Haruka arrived home and washed herself making an attempt to clear her thoughts of what had happened. After a mostly sleepless night Haruka trudged her way back to school.

Haruka entered the room and the teacher looked at her startled.

"Excuse me Haruka but you don't have this class anymore?"

"What, why?"

"Remember you rescheduled, if you're confused go check with the office and check which room your class is in."

Haruka exited the classroom and walked upstairs. _Strange, I don't ever remember rescheduling. Oh well, what's the worst that can happen? At least it will be a day without that menace from my dream._

Haruka picked up the information from the office and head to her new classroom. After sighing loudly she opened the door and crept in.

"Ah so you must be Haruka! Please take your seat quickly by that back corner before class begins."

Without a second thought Haruka sat down in her seat drifting off into the distance until a voice startled her.

"Hello Haruka." The familiar voice greeted her. Was this another dream?

Haruka kept staring off as the voice called her name once more.

"Haruka?"

This one seemed real jumping Haruka into focus. Haruka turned her head to the seat next to her as she was horrified by the sight of the girl who had haunted her dreams.

"Are you okay?"

"N-n-no." Haruka stuttered as she couldn't keep her eyebrow from twitching.

"Perhaps you are starting to have visions, don't worry I get them too." The girl cheerfully grinned at him only to be given the cold shoulder once more.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Haruka, you can't always run from your past."

"Leave me alone. Class is starting."

How did she know I have visions? How does she know all of this about me?

Class continued on until lunch time as Michiru largely left Haruka alone. Haruka sat away from the crowd once more as she noticed Michiru do the same. _How strange... A young, pretty girl such as herself prefers to sit alone. Today I have not once seen her talk to or acknowledge the presence of anybody other than me._

School lingered on and on and finally it was over. Desperate to get out, Haruka tried to quickly get out of the building until the girl interrupted her plans.

"See you tomorrow Haruka!"

Haruka mumbled inaudible words as she ignored the girl. The blonde was desperate to get away from school because obviously this girl knew that she was a great track runner. Fortunately for Haruka she had another race today. Perhaps being behind the wheel could get her mind off these things.

The excitement of the race was beginning to roar up as Haruka readied her gear. She put on her fire suit and readied her helmet as she boarded her race car. It was no longer the old piece of trash she used to use but now a very high class vehicle supplied by her private supporters. With the race now moments away Haruka made her way to the track.

Each race car zoomed off in another of Haruka's countless races. She had now achieved her dream of becoming a professional racer and led a very rich and fulfilling life. It wasn't until these visions had she felt otherwise. While racing Haruka could not help but think that despite even with all of her great fortunes perhaps she was missing something. While thinking this over another vision reminded her of her pains.

The sky was always dark red, red as the blood that fled from an open wound. She was reminded to reawaken her past life as the silence once again killed everybody around her. Michiru dressed in that same sailor fuku reminded Haruka about the messiah and how they must find her. It was clear to Haruka now. She had to accept her past life and fight alongside this girl to save the world from this silence. Haruka wasn't prepared to lose this life that she had worked so desperately hard to get. She also couldn't let anybody in on her life. The blonde had still walled herself up from the world but now that wall seemed to grow weaker the more Haruka saw the girl with aquamarine hair.

The race went on several more laps as Haruka entered yet another vision.

This one was much different from the rest. Some sort of city... perhaps Tokyo? Was being destroyed by a massive tidal wave. All of these dreams featured destruction and doom. _I am meant to fight alongside Michiru to prevent this, but I cannot do it!_

Fading back into reality Haruka quickly finished the last few laps to end the race. It was now customary for Haruka to accept the trophy and prize money and go along her way. Haruka headed toward her garage as a voice interrupted her journey.

"That was quite the race you had there. You truly are a skilled racer."

"Why won't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Come on Haruka, I know during the race you kept having visions. You're not the only one."

"Shut up, you're very strange."

"Don't hide from it Haruka, you're past life..."

"You're a crazy bitch and I don't want to hear it!"

Haruka quickly turned and darted off to her garage ignoring the sobs that filled the path. Her cry made Haruka feel awful, but why? _I don't care about anybody. But why do I feel attached to this girl?_

Laying against the wall Haruka stared off until she was interrupted by one of his many sponsors.

"Hey Haruka how is the racing champ dong?"

"I'm doing fine Sumio-san."

"Excellent, that was quite the win you head there. Nobody can beat you."

"Haha, well I hate to brag."

"But you have the right to! Well anyway congratulations on another sound win."

"Thanks, take it easy Sumio-san!"

"Take it easy... Wait I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Tomorrow night I'd like you to come to this cruise ship. You don't have to do anything, just be there! It's just a private event for our sponsors all you have to do is just greet a couple people and grace everybody with your presence. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure."

"Great! Here's the ticket, now enjoy your night champion!"

"You too."

Haruka walked off and began thinking to herself.

"Great, a cruise ride. This is exactly what I need to get my mind off of things. I can just sit back, relax, and most importantly that girl Michiru won't be there to bother me!"

After walking home Haruka slept somewhat contently and prepared for another day of school. She'd have to deal with Michiru but luckily it was Friday and it was pretty much about as good as any school day can get it.

Haruka sat back down in her desk and was greeted once more by the cute menace.

"Good morning Haruka, once again congratulations on that win. You must have earned quite the sum of money."

"Go away." The blonde grumbled, though she was still surprised Michiru didn't hate her yet because of her treatment toward the girl.

"I know those visions must put you in a bad mood but you can't keep running from your past."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you mentally ill?"

"Haruka…"

"Hush, class is starting."

Haruka quickly ignored and dispelled any attempt Michiru made toward opening Haruka up. Haruka had to try to ignore her but at the same time Michiru had this strange aura about her that made the blonde feel very different. It was something both uncomfortable and yet strangely comforting at the same time.

School was now over as Haruka quickly evaded any attempt Michiru made at conversation with Haruka. The blonde was now alone on her path to her apartment. She believed that she had a pleasant Michiru-free night ahead of her. Unfortunately for her she was very wrong.

*Thanks again to AwesomeSaucelv8 for taking the time to beta this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka Tenoh or any character from Sailor Moon.**

Haruka had arrived home from school. She was so excited. In a few moments she would depart on a cruise ship on the account of her sponsors. Putting on a tuxedo, she looked forward to what she thought should be a relaxing night.

She thought to herself, "This will be a great, a relaxing ride on a Friday night and will get my mind off of all these things, and away from that pesky Michiru!"

Haruka left the apartment and set out for the docks of Tokyo Harbor where she was met by Sumio as well as a large crowd of people boarding a boat.

"Haruka! Glad you could make it!"

"Glad I'm coming, so how long should this ride last?"

"The night, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

Haruka almost ended the conversation until she noticed a couple talking about a very familiar person.

"So are you excited for the cruise?"

"It'll be great! Especially with the famous violinist Michiru Kaioh."

The blonde froze and turned back to her rich partner.

"You didn't tell me Michiru would be here."

"Michiru Kaioh? Yes. She will be performing several pieces with her violin this evening."

"I don't want to see Michiru."

"Why are you angry? Do you know her or something? I would have never guessed you would be a liker of the classical arts!"

"Err, never mind. Just point me to where the drinks are at and I'll find a seat."

"Follow me."

The two boarded the boat and the man led Haruka to a fancy looking bar and bought her a simple non alcoholic cocktail. Haruka departed his company and sat alone at a table in the middle of the main deck. Shortly after, Michiru appeared in an elegant white dress. Why did this strange girl have to be so beautiful? It only served to make Haruka more uncomfortable.

Michiru began one of several pieces with her violin as Haruka heard another couple talking.

"That girl is Michiru Kaioh."

"Surely she can't be a junior high student."

"She must be quite popular at school, don't you think?"

Haruka analyzed what the couple had to say.

"I heard that she doesn't make many friends."

"I wonder why, she looks like a wonderful girl."

"I heard that she doesn't like people."

_We both hate people... She seems so much like me yet at the same time she is my opposite. Enough, I'm leaving._

Haruka rose from her seat and departed into one of the ship's hallways as Michiru's wandering eye followed the blonde's every footstep. She walked through one of the corridors until she found a stair case to the side. Walking into the room Haruka froze in shock as she noticed a painting. This painting was the exact image of her destructive dream. Tokyo being destroyed by a massive menacing wave.

As Haruka examined the painting a voice greeted her, a voice she had come here for the sole purpose of avoiding. Still clad in her white dress the young lady began her greeting while sitting on one of stairs.

"Do you find it to your liking? Thank you for coming here tonight. Miss Tenoh, the extraordinary racer."

"You seem to know a lot about me. Did you paint this?"

Dodging the subject, Michiru talked about the blonde once more.

"You're very famous. You have many fans at your school, and one of them is a girl that wants to cruise along the beach with you in your car."

Redirecting the subject Haruka began again in an arrogant tone.

"The end of the world, huh? I'm surprised that some elegant girl that won't harm a fly would paint such a scary fantasy."

"This is no fantasy! I can see it all clearly- as do you!"

Now glaring Haruka turned face to face the now standing Michiru.

"This is stupid. I'm Haruka Tenoh, Japan's first ever junior racer. Neither my past life nor the end of the world have anything to do with me. If something must be done, then you deal with it! Furthermore, I'd like you to stop spying on me and following me around!"

"Don't be selfish. I don't want to do it either. I too had a dream... I wanted to become a famous violinist as you did a racer. I can't do anything selfish like save the world from its doom!"

The two glared at each other. Michiru seemed determined to open Haruka up while Haruka was determined to wall herself up. Without a second thought Haruka turned her back to the girl and began walking away.

"Goodbye Michiru Kaioh."

Haruka walked off and continued to run away from Michiru. She continued on until she was certain she was as far away from anybody else as she could be. Leaning over the railing with her head over the sea Haruka pounded her fist against the vessel. The wind blowing against her face felt strange tonight, and for some reason it wasn't bringing Haruka the satisfaction it always did. It felt like it was missing something.

Haruka lay there against the railing trying to get her mind straight.

_Why is it I that has to save this world? What is this past life that I have? I can't go around and ruin everything I worked for! And Michiru... How does she know so much about me? She knows I'm a girl and she knows about all the dreams I'm going through. Strangely, Michiru is a girl and even though she knows I'm a girl as well she seems to have developed some sort of feeling for me..._

Part of Haruka liked the thought of being with someone but immediately dispelled it. She was trying desperately to run away from her past.

_Pull yourself together Haruka! You are the best racer in Japan, a junior racer to add to that! You can get whatever you want and whenever you want. Your life is perfect the way it is and don't let some weirdo get in the way of that fact._

Haruka's life wasn't perfect and no matter how hard she tried she could not find the missing piece to her puzzle.

The blonde sat there for ages leaning over the ship until screaming and loud noises come from nearby. _What the hell is going on in there? It sounds like some sort of battle or something. I should check out what's happening.. No, just don't get involved. _Haruka walked away ignoring the sounds coming from a nearby cabin.

Finally the boat re-arrived at the harbor and Haruka made her best effort to get off of it as quickly as possible. She overheard more people talking about that aquamarine haired menace.

"Say have you seen Michiru Kaioh anywhere?"

"Not after her performance. It's odd, she just kind of disappeared."

"Strange. What could that devil be up to?" Haruka mumbled to herself as she wandered the streets of Tokyo at night. She could drive her car around but for some reason she felt like sulking about today. _What is with Michiru? My life was perfect until she came along... I must continue to defend my future before she can ruin it._

Haruka walked on home and despite her best efforts to keep Michiru out of her thoughts they would just keep resurfacing. The blonde couldn't keep Michiru out of her head and she couldn't stop thinking about what her past life may be and how to world ending coincided with it. With a dizzy head Haruka made way to her apartment and quickly fell asleep.

That weekend was a nice one for Haruka, as there was nothing at all going on. The blonde spent most of her time lying around her apartment lost in her own thoughts. Occasionally she would run around the block for the sake of running and for trying to get her mind off things. But no matter how hard she fought, Michiru still continued to take over her thoughts.

It was Monday and Haruka departed for school. She was scared that Michiru might embarrass her or do something annoying during school today. The blonde had to make an attempt to ignore Michiru's desperate pleas for help in and out of her dreams. Approaching the class room door Haruka breathed in and out and made way for her seat next to Michiru.

Haruka sat down and braced herself for Michiru's greeting and usual speech about her evading her past life and what not. But it did not come. A few minutes passed and Haruka looked off into Michiru's direciton. Her deep blue eyes seemed to staring off into space with a very dull look to them. It was strange for her to not have said anything, she always bothered the blonde non-stop throughout every school day but today she hadn't even acknowledged Haruka's arrival.

Haruka was about to get back to her work until she noticed a bandage wrapped tightly around her left arm. Her eyes widened in shock. _What did she do? What happened? Why do I somehow feel guilty...? Don't just sit here Haruka, ask! _Trying to hide her concern Haruka was the first to greet Michiru.

"Uhh, Michiru."

The girl just kept staring off.

"Michiru."

"Huh, what?"

"What's with your arm?"

Haruka began to notice Michiru shaking in her seat.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, I'm just wondering."

"It's no big deal." Michiru gave off a weak smile. "Now get back to work."

Baffled by Michiru Haruka turned back to do her work. _This makes no sense. She's the one that doesn't want to talk now. What happened? Could she be over me? _Haruka looked back at the girl and couldn't help but stare at her delicate arm wrapped tightly in bandages. _Perhaps I have been too mean to her... No Haruka don't think like that. I have to stay away from her! But I don't want to stay away from her... Argh! I'm so confused!_

Haruka groaned, gathering the attention of the class like a lightning rod. Everybody but Michiru seemed to notice.

"Is all well Haruka?" The teacher asked amidst her lecture.

"Yeah. My head just hurts is all."

"Do you need a water break?"

"No I'm fine, carry on."

The teacher shrugged and continued on with class.

Eventually the school day ended and this time Michiru tried to exit the room quickly as Haruka always would and Haruka seemed to dawdle about as Michiru would. They were sure acting their opposite today! The blonde tarried behind Michiru as she noticed her clutching her arm in pain. Haruka tried to push forward to question her once more but as she exited the room the pale girl was out of sight. Haruka trudged on home in defeat and without answers for the never ending series of riddles that went on in her head.

The day passed by quickly and it was now Tuesday. Haruka arrived in the class room once more and just like the day before Michiru did not utter a single sound throughout the whole day. Part of Haruka loved it and the other part of Haruka was saddened by it. Thinking to herself, Haruka knew she would be at her track meet as she always would.

Haruka got into her track attire and approached the track field. She glanced about the crowds of people and the blonde could not find that familiar girl. Her eyes scanned the field two, three, four times and all to no avail. Michiru was always hanging around her track practices and for some reason today there was no trace of her.

Haruka left early and departed home. Arriving at her apartment, Haruka lay on the floor and gazed at the ceiling. _This is great! That brat is finally off my back! Why is she ignoring me? I feel some sort of weird connection to her... _Confusion was once more the theme as the blonde slept away another night bombarded by the cannon fire of her dreams and visions.

It was now Wednesday, she was now halfway through the week and once again on arrival to school Haruka was ignored by Michiru once more. She now had her arm bandages removed but she still seemed very hurt. As lunch time started all of the class began walking about as Haruka noticed a very obvious limp in Michiru's step. Going against her thoughts of staying away from Michiru Haruka walked toward her and demanded an answer.

"Michiru why are you limping and how are you getting injured?"

"I'm not limping." Michiru winced as she put pressure on leg.

"You're lying, just tell me what's the matter."

"You know you're very famous Haruka."

"Quit changing the subject." Haruka hissed as she began her offensive once more.

"Screw it! It's your problem not mine!" Haruka immediately stormed off and ate as far away as she could from her. _Why do I even bother with it? Why do I even care.._

Finally school was over as Michiru limped on out and was still the first out of the class room. Haruka walked on out. _Well I do have a race today. She's always at my races she hopefully I can ask her there._

Haruka arrived at the race track with the usual fire storm of reporters about her. She had become very famous and the unbeatable racer always drew plenty of attention. Haruka departed for her private quarters as she prepared herself mentally for her race. Slipping on the fire suit and helmet Haruka made way to her race car.

Another race was once again disrupted by her visions of destruction. Silence, destruction, messiah... They all tied in somehow to something Haruka had to do. But Haruka kept running from it.

After another blowout win Haruka stepped up to receive her trophy and prize money. As she stepped up Haruka scanned the crowd several times. The area Michiru was always at was empty. Taking the trophy and without saying another word to anybody Haruka left, deeply confused. _So Michiru is always chasing me around and is always where I am... But this week she decides to not even interrupt me at all? She has to be up to something._

Haruka was about to gather her things and leave but she was interrupted by one of her many clients.

"Well done Haruka, another victory!"

"Thanks."

"I must ask though, why do you always seem so tired during your races?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that during your races you always seem like you're in some sort of sleeping state."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well, just make sure you get enough sleep. Once again, congrats."

"Thanks."

Haruka trudged on home, the past few days she hadn't thought of driving anywhere. She was so deep into her thoughts she couldn't risk riding around everywhere and risk losing her privilege.

It was Thursday and the school week was passing on fairly quickly. The week before Michiru was all over Haruka as the blonde tried her hardest to ignore Michiru. This week it seemed the other way around. Another school day quickly passed as once more Michiru's strange injuries healed up quickly. After school Haruka had another race to go through. The same thing happened just as the one before: Haruka would go through her visions. Next she'd win first place with ease. And finally Michiru would not be there to see her accept the bounty of winning.

After the race was over Haruka with her helmet swung over her shoulder head back to her racing garage. Strange noises seemed to be coming from inside. Without a second thought Haruka entered and asked:

"Is somebody there?"

"H-help.. me.." There was a weak reply coming from the opposite side of the room.

Haruka approached the boy who was doubled over crouching next to the wall.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"H-help.. me.." The boy weakly responded until his eyes shot open and immediately began a deafening scream.

"What's going on?"

A dark cloud hovered over the boy, a spirit? It soon consumed the boy and in its place some strange monster appeared. The giant purple beast loomed over the blonde with blood red eyes and menacing dagger-like teeth. Retreating backwards Haruka noticed a crow bar lying on the ground and wasted no time in picking it up.

"You monster! Prepare to die!"

Wielding the crow bar defensively Haruka remembered the boy's plea for help. Haruka hesitated as the monster leapt forward towards her. Haruka quickly blocked its sharp teeth with the crow bar. She was overpowered as the crow bar leapt from the blonde's hand as she flew several feet backwards with a loud thud to the floor. Without mercy the monster struck forward again as it froze before a bright flashing light that appeared between Haruka and the strange beast.

The light flashed brilliantly as something seemed to form in its center. What was it? It looked like some sort of strange blue stick with some sort of planet on it. It had some sort of ornate symbol on it that looked like one she had once seen in a text book regarding astrology. Haruka slowly reached out for the weird object until she was commanded by a familiar voice to stop.

"Don't do it!" The light around the object ceased as it fell to the ground.

"Don't grab it. Once you grab a hold of it you will never be the same." It was Michiru, the one whom she hadn't properly talked to since they were at the cruise ship.

She reached her arm above her head holding a stick that looked like the one on the ground except this one had a few minor differences here in there. In a bright flash of blue Michiru was transformed into the lady from her vision. The one who wore the sailor fuku with aquamarine. Haruka cold only stare in shock as the monster lept for Michiru but was blocked by a skillful move on her part. Snapping out of her trance Haruka immediately ran between the lady and the monster.

"You can't! That thing is a human! Are you fine with all of this? This is murderous!"

"The silence is approaching. If I don't kill this thing more people will die." The lady was dead serious and Haruka could tell by the passionate glare she gave off.

"So you don't care how you accomplish your goal?"

"You are correct! I will accomplish it by any means necessary!"

"Are you satisfied-" Before Haruka could finish the beast rose up from behind her and lunged forward for the killing blow.

"Look out!" Michiru darted forward and positioned herself between the blonde and the beast. Haruka could only look in shock as the creature's teeth sunk into Michiru. It lunged forward once more determined to kill the two as Michiru gathered her strength and summoned up a blue orb.

"Deep Submerge!" The orb met with the creature as the beast faded back into the boy it took over.

The battle was over and Michiru fell to the floor unconscious with claw marks etched into her back and arm. Acting on instinct Haruka ran over and set the lady into her arms waiting for the beauty to wake up.

Opening her eyes Michiru slowly came back into reality. Realizing Haruka was still there Michiru asked:

"Where's the monster?"

"He's a human again. He's alright."

"I might have killed him, no, next time I will kill him. I'm not fine with it but I am a soldier... Because I chose to do it."

"Then why did you take that hit for me? If you hurt your hand you could never play the violin."

"Haruka, I didn't investigate you and follow you around because you were a soldier. It goes back before I knew that."

Haruka locked her teal eyes with Michiru's blue eyes giving the lady her full attention.

"I watched you in your first race from nearby. I wanted to ride along the beach in your car... just once. You don't rely on anybody, only your feelings."

Haruka glared:

"I am not honest at all. I always run away cowardly."

"I know about you more than you do, I was always watching you. I was happy to see that you were the other soldier. But I can't see you walk the same path I did..."

Tears formed in her deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you any of this. I'm sorry."

Haruka held the trembling Michiru for what seemed like ages. Her thoughts raced, this was all happening so fast. _She can't just do all of this by herself. My past life... It's to help her fight off this threat to Earth. This is why she's always been hurt recently, she desperately needs help. And perhaps... Maybe I need her help. She knows more about me than I do. I was never loved by anybody in my life. Is this what I am feeling?_

Haruka gently let the trembling Michiru down as she walked towards where the mysterious object had fallen. Michiru could only watch helplessly as Haruka picked it up. Haruka raised the stick without a second thought and found the words to say:

"Uranus planet power, make up!"

In a bold flash of gold her life was changed forever. The blonde now emerged in a sailor fuku just like Michiru's but this one was cloaked in her favorite color, gold. Haruka now accepted her past and her mission. She was now done running away from it and was prepared to face the future battle with the silence, and little did she know a future with Michiru.

Haruka walked back to Michiru and cradled her once more.

"Haruka... Why did you choose to do this?"

"You can't do this alone." The blonde said with a smile.

"You do know... You cannot turn back once you accept your duty."

"I know. Now let's get out of here before anybody notices."

Michiru nodded as she instructed Haruka on how to detransform. Haruka began to walk with Michiru out of the race track helping her along and being careful not to poke at her bruises. The two walked on in silence until Michiru saw a window of opportunity and slyly asked:

"Hey Haruka, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Could you promise to take me on a drive across the beach? Just once?"

Haruka shrugged and grinned at her new companion.

"I don't see why not."

*Thanks again for awesomesaucelv8 for editing this.


End file.
